Amnesica
by AliShadow
Summary: Edward y Alice encuentran una mañana a una joven inconsciente delante de su casa. Más tarde descubren que ha perdido la memoria, aunque solo recuerda su nombre: Bella. Todos Humanos!
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: De nuevo, esta historia no me pertenece. La idea es de Elenya_CS, y los personajes de Meyer.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Mi vida iba viento en popa.

En una semana, cumpliría los 21 años. Me faltaban un par de años para terminar la carrera de periodismo y después, me casaría con mi novio. Eso sin contar un viaje que íbamos a hacer en breve a Europa.

Era increíblemente feliz. Tenía una familia a la que adoraba, unos estudios brillantes, y un maravilloso chico que amaba por encima de todo en el mundo.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Lo único que fallaba en mi vida, era que vivía lejos de los seres a los que amaba. Mi pueblo natal era Forks, y aunque siempre que podía iba a allí, yo vivía en Seattle, donde tenía la universidad más cercana.

A veces, mi novio me hacía visitas sorpresa a la ciudad, cosa que agradecía enormemente, porque entre su trabajo y mis estudios, no teníamos demasiado tiempo para nosotros.

No solía llamarles muy a menudo, solo cuando tenía tiempo, y ellos lo entendían.

En definitiva, tenía una familia estupenda. Les echaba mucho de menos a todos, pero bien sabía que primero debía cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en periodista, un sueño que cada uno de ellos apoyaba al cien por cien.

Aquel día en especial, de camino a la universidad, pensé en ir a hacerles una visita.

Planeándolo todo, no me di cuenta de que me internaba en una calle equivocada. Para cuando me di cuenta de tal hecho, me había perdido. Iba a dar media vuelta, cuando de repente, un hombre se me acercó por detrás. A penas le vi, solo cuando me cogió la mochila, la cual me había descolgado para buscar un mapa de la ciudad que siempre llevaba encima.

El atracador me dio un empujón y empezó a correr con mi mochila. Me levanté y de inmediato empecé a correr detrás de él, pero, unas esquinas más adelante, tuve la mala suerte de tropezar con un bache de la acera, lo que provocó que me cayera y me diera de lleno en la cabeza, haciendo que todo se volviese oscuro.

* * *

Prometí una historia mía, pero el momento aun no ha llegado (esta en proceso!! xD) No he podido resistirme a pedir a Elenya que me dejase subir esta historia. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Ya lo descubrireis, pero a mi parecer, es la mejor historia que mi amiga ha escrito =)

Espero que le deis una oportunidad ;)

Un beso!

Aliena.G!


	2. La chica de la acera

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esta historia me pertenece. La idea es de Elenya_CS, y los personajes de Meyer.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 1: La chica de la acera**

Miré mi reloj de muñeca con impaciencia.

- ¡Alice, si no bajas _ya_ llegaremos tarde! –le grité a la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Ya voy! –me gritó mi hermana desde dentro.

Resoplé y me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada. El "ya voy" de Alice conllevaba una espera de más de diez minutos. Todas las mañanas teníamos la misma discusión, y siempre llegábamos a la universidad justo a tiempo o incluso tarde.

- ¡Me voy! ¡Coge un autobús!

- ¡¡NO!! ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, ni se te ocurra! –Alice bajó rápidamente las escaleras, sofocada.

Reprimiendo una carcajada, abrí la puerta principal, llegando al rellano de la escalera.

El piso que habíamos comprado había pertenecido a una vieja amiga de mi madre, así que nos salió bastante barato para lo que debía de haber sido. Era un edificio de tres plantas, con un piso por planta. Eran unos pisos grandes, de cuatro habitaciones y dos cuartos de baño, un enorme comedor con terraza y una amplia cocina. Pero todo esto no era en vano, ya que era un piso que pertenecía a un edificio de lujo, por lo que siempre estaba impecable.

Mi hermana y yo subimos al ascensor y mientras yo pulsaba el botón de la planta baja, mi hermana estaba terminándose de arreglar el cabello en el espejo.

La miré y no pude evitar sonreír.

Era un año menor que yo. Era de pequeña estatura, no pasaría del metro cincuenta, pero era muy avispada. Su cabello, negro y corto, hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes, provenientes de nuestra familia. Yo también tenía los mismos ojos verdes, al igual que los tenía mi padre, pero a diferencia que mi hermana, yo tenía el pelo cobrizo y era mucho más alto. Mi hermana, en cambio, se parecía mucho más a un pequeño duendecillo, pero no por eso dejaba de tener éxito con los chicos. Ella y su mejor amiga, Rosalie, la novia de otro gran amigo nuestro, fueron las chicas más populares del instituto y ahora también de la universidad. Como Rose ya tenía novio, eran muchos los que intentaban conquistar a Alice en lugar de la despampanante rubia.

Llegamos al vestíbulo del edifico y fuimos a salir por la gran puerta principal, pero algo nos lo impidió; una chica, de nuestra edad aproximadamente, la cual, estaba echada en el suelo, taponando la entrada.

- ¿No estará muerta? –preguntó Alice, preocupada, acercándose a ella.

Me agaché junto a mi hermana y entre los dos dimos la vuelta a la extraña.

Mi respiración se cortó, cuando vi su rostro. ¡Era la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto! Era de piel pálida, con una pequeña y recta nariz y unos labios carnosos y rosados. Su cabello, castaño y algo rizado, le caía a ambos lados del rostro. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

- Es guapa –murmuró Alice, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Mucho –concordé, si apartar la mirada de aquel rostro angelical.

- Debemos llevarla al hospital –previno Alice.

Asentí, mientras me daba prisa en alzarla en brazos. Ante el contacto de su piel contra la mía, sentí un suave cosquilleo en mis brazos. Sacudí la cabeza, para quitarme esa sensación de encima. La llevé hacia mi coche sin ningún problema, ya que la chica no pesaba apenas. Alice se encargó de abrir la puerta del Volvo para así poder acomodar a la joven en el asiento de detrás. Ocupé el asiento del conductor y mi hermana se sentó en el del copiloto. Me puse en marcha de inmediato, yendo todo lo deprisa que podía. En menos de un cuarto de hora, habíamos llegado al Hospital General.

Aparqué en el aparcamiento rápidamente y de nuevo, con la chica en brazos, entramos en urgencias. Una señora de unos cincuenta años estaba en la recepción. Cuando nos acercamos, levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo y sonrió.

- ¡Edward, Alice! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros!

- Helen, llama a nuestro padre, por favor –solicitó mi hermana.

Helen se dio cuenta entonces de la chica que llevaba en brazos, inconsciente. Asintió, con expresión seria y cogió el auricular del teléfono que tenía al lado. Marcó un par de números, y dijo algo muy rápidamente, antes de colgar.

- Ya viene. Si queréis, podéis esperarle allí, niños –dijo, señalando unas sillas de plástico que había enfrente.

Alice y yo cruzamos una mirada. Para Helen, siempre seríamos unos niños. Nos sentamos donde Helen nos había indicado y esperamos pacientemente a nuestro padre, quien no tardó en llegar. Carlisle era uno de los médicos más famosos y respetados del hospital de Seattle.

- ¿Quién és? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, cuando nos vio con la chica en brazos.

Como había gente alrededor, nos hizo un gesto, indicándonos que esperásemos, y nos guió hacia su sala de visitas, donde tendríamos sin duda más privacidad. Una vez allí, dejamos el cuerpo de la chica en una camilla, y Carlisle se ocupó de inspeccionarla. Mientras, Alice y yo observábamos desde las dos sillas que había frente a su escritorio.

- Tengo que hacerle una radiografía –dijo, al fin- ha sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y quiero saber si se ha dañado algo. Si queréis podéis volver a la universidad.

¡Me había olvidado por completo de que tenía clases! Pero en aquel momento, no es que me importase mucho. Me sentía responsable de esa joven. Al parecer, mi hermana se sentía igual, ya que después de explicarle a nuestro padre como habíamos encontrado a la chica, dijo que no quería dejarla sola. Yo asentí, de acuerdo.

Carlisle suspiró.

- Está bien, os comprendo. Habéis hecho bien trayéndola aquí. Primero veremos que tiene.

- ¿Y después? –pregunté.

- Ya veremos.

Hicieron la radiografía a la joven y después de unas cuantas horas, nuestro padre nos anunció que no tenía ningún daño, noticia ante la cual, Alice y yo suspiramos, aliviados.

- Sea como sea, deberá pasar la noche aquí, puesto que tiene que estar en observación. Tampoco sabemos quién és, así que deberemos esperar a que despierte para saberlo.

Alice y yo decidimos regresar a casa, no sin antes decirle a Carlisle que si había alguna novedad, fuera cual fuera, que nos llamara.

Aún nerviosos, llegamos a casa. Tan pronto como pusimos un pie en el apartamento, mi pequeña hermana se encargó de llamar a Rosalie y Emmett para explicarles el motivo por el que habíamos fallado a la universidad.

- ¿Estará bien, verdad? –dijo Alice, una vez nos sentamos en el sofá, vestidos con ropa cómoda, como solíamos hacer después de cenar. La diferencia, era que esta vez no habíamos podido cenar, por culpa de la inquietud que sentíamos.

- Claro que sí –intenté tranquilizarla, con una sonrisa.

- ¡No sé! ¡No soy yo la que estudia medicina! –rió la pequeña duende, echándose hacia atrás.

Alargué un brazo y le deshice un poco el cabello, a lo que ella protestó, por supuesto. El timbre de la puerta sonó en aquel momento. Me levanté para ir a abrir y me encontré con el rostro que menos esperaba encontrar.

Tanya.

Me aparté, con una sonrisa para dejarle pasar. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, algo ruborizada, y al ver a mi hermana, fue corriendo a sentarse a su lado.

- He venido porque estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué no habéis venido hoy a clase?

De nuevo, fue Alice la que explicó nuestra ausencia. Por mi parte, aproveché y miré fijamente a la chica de pelo rojizo que estaba sentada al lado de Alice.

Se había unido a nuestro grupo al conocerme y hacernos buenos amigos. Desde el primer instante había hecho buenas migas con mi hermana y con Rose. Ellas dos estudiaban para convertirse en diseñadoras, y su facultad, estaba bastante cerca de la nuestra. Tanya era una de mis mejores amigas. La quería mucho, hasta el punto de verla como una hermana más, al igual que me sucedía con Rosalie, y con Emmett, su novio. Para mí, todos formaban ya parte de mi familia.

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo saqué rápidamente del bolsillo de mi pantalón y sin mirar siquiera quién era, respondí:

- ¿Sí?

- Hijo, la chica ha despertado.

- ¡¿De verdad?! Dime, ¿está bien?

- Será mejor que vengáis y lo veáis vosotros mismos.

Después de decirle que iríamos enseguida, colgué y miré a Alice y Tanya, que esperaban impacientes.

- Ha despertado, pero Carlisle ha dicho que vayamos.

- Ve tú. Tanya y yo te esperaremos aquí –sonrió mi hermana.

Asentí y fui corriendo a cambiarme. En menos de diez minutos estaba cambiado y arriba del coche, camino del hospital. Estaba preocupado por las palabras de mi padre, y temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar. Entré en el aparcamiento del hospital por segunda vez aquel día. Una vez comprobé que mi coche estaba perfectamente aparcado, bajé rápidamente y casi corrí a la entrada del hospital.

Al saber ya en que habitación se encontraba la chica, la 206, fui directamente allí.

Me paré delante de la puerta y respiré hondo, antes de alargar mi mano al pomo d la puerta y entrar. La habitación se encontraba alumbrada tan solo por las pequeñas luces que había detrás de la cama, donde una chica, la misma que me había encontrado aquella mañana, miraba las blancas paredes de su alrededor, con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor.

- Hola –saludé, con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos, de un precioso color marrón, se fijaron en mí y de repente los abrió de forma desmesurada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le pregunté, dando un paso hacia ella.

- ¿Quién...eres? –balbuceó, con el ceño fruncido.

- Soy Edward. Mi hermana y yo somos los que te hemos encontrado esta mañana. Estabas echada sobre la acera de delante de mi casa. Nosotros te trajimos aquí.

- Ah –hizo una pausa y fijó su mirada en las blancas sábanas que la cubrían- gracias.

Sonreí y me senté en la silla que estaba en un lado de la cama. No quise acercarme mucho a ella, por si la molestaba.

- Mi padre te atendió –dije, para sacarle conversación.

- Son todos muy amables conmigo –respondió, aún con los ojos fijos en aquellas sábanas.

Vi que sus manos se tornaban puños y cerraba los ojos.

- Eh...-me acerqué un poco a ella y posé una mano en su hombro- ¿qué ocurre?

Por segunda vez, fijó sus ojos en mí.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

Fruncí el ceño ante aquella pregunta.

- Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No recuerdo nada. Solo una cosa.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Mi nombre –sonrió- Bella.

- Es muy bonito –le di un suave apretó en el hombro y le guiñé un ojo- no te preocupes. Pronto recuperarás la memoria.

Asintió, algo más animada. Parecía que fuese a decir algo, pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a mi padre y a una enfermera.

- Ya has llegado –dijo el primero, fijando su mirada en mí- ¿Dónde está Alice?

- En casa. Teníamos visita.

- Bien –volvió su mirada hacía Bella y sonrió, de forma alentadora- ¿ya le has contado a mi hijo lo que te ocurre?

- Sí –desvió su mirada, algo azorada.

La enfermera se acercó a ella, mientras mi padre me decía que saliese con él un momento. Bella me miró, pidiéndome con la mirada que no me marchase. Le sonreí y tras darle un último apretón en el hombro, le dije que regresaba en seguida. Mi padre me esperaba en el banquillo que había enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Cerré la puerta y me senté al lado de Carlisle, que tenía la vista fija en el letrero que indicaba el número de la habitación. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Papá? –dije, no muy seguro.

Él me miró, y suspiró.

- Ya sabrás que ha perdido la memoria, ¿verdad? –asentí y él prosiguió- no ha hablado mucho desde que ha despertado. Solo nos ha dicho su nombre, Bella, pero no recuerda el apellido, así que poco podemos hacer.

- ¿Pero recuperará la memoria?

- Supongo que con el tiempo recordará. Se dio un golpe muy fuerte, pero por suerte solo le ha afectado en ese sentido. Por todo lo demás, está estupendamente.

Suspiré, aliviado.

- ¿Y qué pasará ahora con ella?

- Había pensado en que viviese contigo y con Alice hasta que se recupere.

Miré fijamente su severo rostro. No, no estaba gastándome una broma.

- Pero...papá, no la conocemos.

- Vosotros la encontrasteis y la trajisteis aquí. Ahora no tiene a nadie, y aquí no se puede quedar.

- Entiendo. Pero antes tengo que hablar con Alice.

- Por supuesto. Llámala ahora. Te esperaré dentro.

Y dicho esto, se levantó y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Con otro suspiro, saqué mi móvil y marqué la tecla rápida para llamar a mi hermana. Contestó al segundo tono:

- ¡Ed! ¡Cuéntame, venga! ¡¿Ha pasado algo?!

- Alice, cálmate.

Le conté todo lo sucedido con Bella. Mi hermana atendió sin interrumpirme. Solo habló, o más bien gritó, cuando terminé mi relato:

- ¡Que venga aquí! ¡Tenemos habitaciones de sobra!

- ¿No te importa?

- ¿Cómo iba a importarme? Edward, esa chica solo nos tiene a nosotros. Además, ¡así podré hacerme su amiga!

Reí ante el comentario. Lo que en verdad quería decir, es que tenía un nuevo juguete que maquillar.

- Pues eso era todo, iré para casa en un rato.

Tras una despedida más, los dos colgamos. Entré de nuevo en la habitación de Bella y vi que ella sonreía al volverme a ver.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Alice? –me preguntó mi padre, captando mi atención.

- Puede venirse a casa.

- Bien, todos los estudios que te hemos hecho muestran que estás bien, así que puedes irte cuando quieras, Bella –le dijo mi padre.

- ¿Puedo irme ahora?

- Claro. Voy a prepararte el alta. Kate te ayudará a arreglarte.

Bella asintió y volvió a mirarme a mí. Supe de inmediato lo que quería que dijera:

- Te estaré esperando fuera –le guiñé un ojo, y ella, sonrió levemente, mientras se ruborizaba un tanto.

Mi padre y yo abandonamos la habitación al mismo tiempo. Tras darme las gracias y una despedida, se fue a su despacho. Yo me senté en el banco que había ocupado antes y miré en derredor. Médicos y enfermeras pasaban sin detenerse lo más mínimo, buscando alguna habitación o revisando algunos informes que llevaban en las manos. Algún día, yo pertenecería a aquel mundo, ya que estaba estudiando la carrera de medicina.

Mi vista se paseó por el pasillo, viendo también a enfermos que salían a pasearse con el pasillo con el goteo o con algún bastón, en compañía de algún familiar o amigo. Era una suerte que Bella nos hubiese encontrado a nosotros, sino, no quería ni pensar en lo que le podía haber sucedido. Entonces, como por arte de magia, mis ojos vieron el número de la habitación de Bella.

_206_.

Recordé el rostro de mi padre sonriente, viendo exactamente lo mismo que yo. ¿Sonreiría por lo que estaba pensando yo en aquel momento? 206. 20-6. 20 de junio. El día de mi cumpleaños. Posiblemente, no fuera una casualidad lo que me había hecho encontrar a aquella chica en la acera.

* * *

No iba a dejaros una semana con el Prefacio xD Para que veais que soy buena persona, aquí os dejo el primer capi ^^

Que os ha parecido? A mi Edward en esta historia me encanta *___* es un solecito ^^ xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi ;) Si os gusta dejad un review y seguramente subire antes xDDD

gracias por los que habeis dejado ya, los favoritos y las alertas!!! *.*

Un besooo! =)


	3. Intentando recordar

**DISCLAIMER: La idea es de Elenya_CS y los personajes de Meyer. Yo solo cuelgo aquí esta fantastica historia ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Intentando recordar**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Bella había llegado a nuestro apartamento, y aún no se había atrevido a salir de allí. Casi no hablaba, pese a que Alice le insistía en que lo hiciese. Adoptamos la costumbre de que mi hermana y yo nos íbamos a la universidad y cuando regresábamos, teníamos el piso limpio y la cena lista.

- ¡Bella, eres una gran cocinera! –la felicitó Alice, el primer día que nuestra invitada hizo la comida.

Ella se encogió de hombros y bajó modestamente la cabeza, como si algo que le hubiese dicho Alice le hubiese afectado. Mi hermana y yo cruzamos una mirada, preocupados, pero Bella no dijo nada más en lo que quedó de día ni tampoco el siguiente.

El tercer día, decidí hablar con ella.

Alice había ido con Rosalie a la biblioteca, ya que tenían que hacer un trabajo. Luego vendrían a casa, y así nuestra amiga conocería a Bella. Ninguno de nuestros amigos la conocía. Ni siquiera Tanya, ya que cuando Bella y yo regresamos del hospital, ella ya se había ido.

Estaba en mi habitación, pasando unos apuntes a limpio, cuando unos tímidos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi trabajo. Medio sonreí y consciente de quién era, me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta. Bella se encontraba delante de mí, con una sudadera que yo le había dejado y unos pantalones que de chándal que mi hermana le había dejado de parte de Rose. Sabía que el pequeño duende no tardaría mucho en llevarse a Bella de compras.

- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté, amablemente.

Ella enrojeció, pero no dijo nada. Sabía lo que aquello significaba. Me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar, cosa que hizo aún sin mirarme. No se paró en observar la habitación. Se dirigió a la cama, la cual se encontraba contra la pared, y cogiendo uno de los cojines, se sentó contra la pared, con el cojín fuertemente cogido entre sus piernas y su rostro. Me senté al borde de la cama, justo delante de ella, y estiré un brazo para acariciarle una rodilla, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Soy un desastre –murmuró.

- ¿Por qué?

Levantó su mirada chocolate hacía mí, como preguntándose si yo era idiota por no saber la respuesta. Esperé pacientemente a que ella respondiese, ya que yo no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

- ¿Cómo que _por qué?_ –resopló, antes de proseguir- ¡Sé cómo cocinar, pero no recuerdo nada de mi vida!

- ¿Era por eso por lo que estabas así ayer?

Ella solo frunció los labios. Intenté aguantar la risa, pero me fue imposible.

- ¡No te rías! –me tiró el cojín a la cabeza, pero lo esquivé.

- Bella, sabes cómo vestirte, cómo pasar los canales de la televisión...tú problema es que no _recuerdas._

- ¿Y qué diferencia hay?

Suspiré y me trasladé a su lado, sentándome de la misma forma en la que estaba ella. Bella no despegó sus ojos de los míos.

- No recuerdas tus _recuerdos: c_uántos años tienes, a que universidad vas, donde vives, a quien conoces, a la gente a la que amas...pero si tus costumbres.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia sus pies.

- ¿Y cuando recordaré todo eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Depende. Puede que veas algo de tu vida y lo recuerdes todo de golpe, quizá dándote otro cabezazo...

Bella tenía una mano en su mentón, como pensando. Una sonrisa se formó de repente en su rostro.

- ¡Ya sé!

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

No me respondió. Se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación. No muy seguro, la seguí, y menos mal que lo hice. Bella había ido al salón, y se había subido encima de una silla, dispuesta a dejarse caer.

- ¡Uno, dos...tres!

- ¡NO!

Se tiró, pero no llegó a darse de cabeza en el suelo, porque yo la cogí.

- ¡Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

- Eso me pregunto yo respecto a ti. ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!

Suspiró y se separó de mí, para ir a sentarse en el sofá. Me senté a su lado, esperando una explicación.

- A ver –dijo ella, como si sus siguientes palabras fuesen algo obvio- ¡me has dicho que si me doy un cabezazo recuperaré la memoria!

- No he dicho eso. He dicho que _quizá._

- ¿Y?

- ¡Bella tirándote de una silla no solucionarás nada! Incluso puede que pierdas aún más la memoria.

Ella bajó su mirada decidida hacia el suelo.

- Pero es que quiero recuperarla ya.

- No te pidas demasiado –le pasé un brazo por los hombros, intentando reconfortarla- poco a poco irás recordando, Alice y yo te ayudaremos.

- No quiero ser una molestia.

Suspiré y le cogí el mentón para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Ante el gesto, se ruborizó, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, ¿de acuerdo? No eres ninguna molestia para nosotros, todo lo contrario.

- Gracias –susurró, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me envaré en un principio, pero pronto me relajé. ¿Qué mal podía haber en ese gesto? La puerta de entrada de abrió en aquel momento, y Alice entró en la estancia, seguida de Rose y de Tanya.

- ¡Nos hemos encontrado a Tanya de camino...! –empezó a gritar Alice, la cual se detuvo al ver la posición en la que nos encontrábamos Bella y yo- ¡Bella, ¿te encuentras mal?!

- No, no te preocupes. Estoy perfectamente –sonrió ella.

- ¡Ah! –me envió una mirada significativa, antes de girarse hacia Rose, que tenía una expresión divertida, y Tanya, la cual no mostraba muy buen aspecto.

Dos minutos después, las tres se encontraban acomodadas; Alice había ocupado el sitio entre Bella y yo, y Rose y Tanya en los sillones. Mi hermana y yo hicimos las presentaciones, e inmediatamente, Rose empezó a hacerle un interrogatorio a Bella, pero sin tocar el tema de su vida pasada. Bella parecía contenta de que así fuese, ya que era un tema muy delicado para ella.

- Voy a por unas bebidas –se ofreció Alice.

Rosalie se prestó voluntaria a ayudarla, así que nos quedamos Bella, Tanya y yo. Se estableció un silencio incómodo, ya que Bella parecía esperar que mi otra amiga le preguntase también, pero ésta no dijo nada. Tenía la vista clavada en la pantalla del televisor apagado. En aquel instante, escuché mi móvil sonar en mi habitación. Con una disculpa me levanté y fui corriendo a cogerlo, esperando que fuese Carlisle que tuviera noticias nuevas sobre el caso de Bella. Resultó que no era mi padre, sino Emmett que me preguntaba si Rose estaba ahí. Cuando le respondí que así era, me pidió que la entretuviese hasta que él me volviese a llamar, ya que le estaba comprando su regalo de cumpleaños y tenía que esconderlo antes de que ella regresara a casa.

Una vez hube colgado a la llamada de mi mejor amigo, guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo. Fue entonces, cuando me disponía a salir de mi habitación, que escuché un grito ahogado, seguido de otros gritos, provenientes del salón. Rápidamente me dirigí a allí, para encontrarme a Alice encarada con Tanya, y a Bella llorando sobre el hombro de Rose, quién enviaba una mirada envenenada hacia Tanya.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Todos los rostros se giraron hacía mí, menos el de Bella.

- Nada. Me voy.

Tanya cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y salió como un rayo de la casa. Alice se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de la entrada tras la marcha de Tanya, aun enfadada.

- Ali…¿Qué ha…?

Sin embargo mi hermana tampoco respondió, sino que se fue furiosa a su habitación, dando un portazo. Rose y yo cruzamos una mirada, y entendí perfectamente lo que me proponía. Asentí y ella con delicadeza dejó a Bella y fue a la habitación de mi hermana. Me senté al lado de Bella, quien se estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

- Bella…¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada.

- Bella…aquí los dos sabemos que ha pasado algo.

Ella me miró, con los ojos chocolates empapados.

- Solo doy problemas. Eso es lo que pasa.

Suspiré y le pasé un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola contra mí para reconfortarla.

- Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

No dijo nada, pero no desistí:

- ¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado con Tanya o tengo que leerte la mente para saberlo?

Noté como reía débilmente.

_Bueno_, pensé, _eso ya es un paso._

- Me ha preguntado…-se calló de pronto y esperé a que prosiguiese, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Si?

- Si tenía novio. Le he dicho que no lo recordaba y…

- ¿Y?

- Me ha dicho que seguramente no, porque ya me habría olvidado.

Con la mano libre me cogí el puente de la nariz. Tenía que tener una charla con Tanya.

- No le hagas caso. Si tienes a alguien ahí fuera, estará como loco buscándote.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo, levantando sus ojos hacía mí, de nuevo llenos de lágrimas.

Asentí y le di un beso en la frente.

- ¿Cómo no querer a una chica tan guapa como tú?

Ella enrojeció y bajó la mirada, con una sonrisa. Al menos, había conseguido animarla. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que Tanya saliese de rositas tras su espectáculo. Acompañé a Bella a su habitación, donde la acosté en la cama. Ella se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos. Tras tirarle la manta encima para que no cogiese frío, me dispuse a irme de la habitación, pero la voz de Bella me detuvo:

- No te vayas.

Me giré para verla y vi que no había meneado ni un músculo, pero bien sabía yo que estaba despierta. Me senté al borde de la cama, y esperé pacientemente a que dijese algo.

- ¿Tú crees que algún día podré recordar?

- Claro que sí.

Se enderezó y me miró, con sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

- ¡Pero en estos días no me ha venido ni un solo recuerdo! ¿Y si me quedó así toda la vida?

Decidí no discutir más sobre ese asunto aquel día. Asi que le sonreí y le deshice un poco el pelo. Como me esperaba, ella protestó.

- Les diré a Alice y a Rose que mañana te lleven de compras, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió e intentó devolverme la sonrisa, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Le guiñé un ojo y salí de la habitación, para encontrarme a Rose y a Alice saliendo de la habitación de la última. Me acerqué a ellas, para preguntarles si podían ir con Bella al día siguiente, pero me hicieron un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que fuese con ellas al comedor. Hice lo que me pedían y una vez allí, empezaron a blasfemar en contra de Tanya.

- ¡No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso! ¿Quién se cree que es para decirle eso a Bella…?

- Alice, tranquilízate. Ya hablaré mañana con Tanya.

- Eso, dile las cosas bien dichas. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle a Bella que no se acerque a ti? –intervino Rose, cruzándose de brazos.

- Espera…¡¿qué?!

La última parte estaba segura de que Bella no la había nombrado.

- Le ha dicho a Bella que no se acerque a ti, que eres suyo…¿no te lo ha dicho Bella? –dijo mi hermana, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Iba a responderle que no, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Emmett tenía el don de la oportunidad.

* * *

holaa! :)

este capi me encanta ^^ hay de todo jajaja bueno, aqui tenemos a Tanya ¬¬ porque siempre sera la mala en todas las historias? ainsss

el proixmo capi estoy segura de que os gustara ;)

muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos *___________*

un beso!!


	4. Fingiendo

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia no me pertenece. La idea es de Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepúsculo-es y los personajes a Meyer. **

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Fingiendo**

Fui a la universidad temprano, ya que sabía que Tanya siempre llegaba al menos media hora antes del comienzo de las clases. No me equivoqué, cuando fui directo a la cafetería, para ver si la encontraba. Estaba charlando con una amiga suya, y reían por algo. En dos grandes zancadas, me paré al lado de su mesa lo que provocó que las risas cesaran al acto.

- ¿Me dejas hablar a solas con Tanya? –le pedí a su amiga.

Ella asintió, y tras guiñarle un ojo a Tanya, salió pitando de allí. Tanya, por su parte, estaba más roja que un tomate. Había agachado la mirada hacía su tazón de café, y tenía una media sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

- Ahora me vas a explicar a qué vino tu comportamiento de ayer con Bella.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó de forma inocente, levantando la mirada.

- No te hagas la despistada. Ella no me dijo nada, fueron Alice y Rose las que me contaron lo que escucharon. Bella aún ha sido demasiado buena ocultándomelo.

Por supuesto, no le dije que Bella me había contado tan solo una parte de la conversación, pero eso Tanya no tenía porque saberlo.

- Yo… -sacudió la cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos - No…no es lo que piensas.

- No sé a qué vino eso de decirle que yo era tuyo. ¡Ni que estuviésemos juntos, por el amor de Dios!

- Pero…

- No hay excusa que valga. Cuando te disculpes con Bella, entonces volveremos a hablar.

Y dicho esto, me levanté y salí de la cafetería, sin mirar atrás.

Las clases pasaron sin más incidentes. No vi a Tanya en lo que quedó de día lo que me alivio en demasía. No tenía ganas de volverla a ver. Regresé a casa tan pronto como pude. Estaba ansioso por como les habría ido a las chicas en las compras. Aunque yo tenía universidad ese día, ellas no. Era una de las ventajas de su carrera. Cuando llegué a casa, me encontré con Alice haciendo pucheros y a Rosalie y a Bella riendo sin parar. Al ver a Rosalie me acordé de Emmett y de su fiesta sorpresa. Sonreí para mis adentros, al imaginarme la cara que haría ella al ver la fiesta que su novio iba a prepararle.

- ¿Cómo ha ido chicas? –pregunté, solo entrar en casa.

Bella se levantó y vino corriendo para esconderse detrás de mí.

- ¡No sabes la tortura que es ir con esas dos de compras! -rió.

- Tampoco ha sido para tanto…-dijo Alice, acomodándose en el sitio del sofá que Bella había dejado libre.

- Ven.

Bella me cogió la mano y me acompañó hacia la habitación de Alice. Mi hermana y Rose nos siguieron. No me extrañó en absoluto encontrarme con múltiples bolsas cubriendo la cama de mi querida hermana.

- Hay veces que hemos comprado más –se excusó Rose, con carita inocente.

Asentí, dándole la razón, aún sin apartar la mirada de las bolsas, aguantando la risa, imaginándome lo que la pobre Bella habría tenido que sufrir a manos de Alice y Rose

- Pero tengo que volver de compras con ellas –dijo Bella.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –le pregunté, girándome en redondo hacia ella.

- Porque nos debe un favor. La hemos vengado de Tanya –respondió mi malévola hermana, con una sonrisa siniestra.

Tragué saliva, esperándome lo peor.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

- Lo suficiente para que Tanya no vuelva a decirle nada a Bella.

Después de aquel día, nuestra relación con Tanya se enfrió.

Posiblemente nunca sabría si ella hubiese ido a disculparse con Bella, ya que Alice y Rose la espantaron en el centro comercial. Resultó que su venganza no fue otra cosa que abochornar a Tanya; fingiendo que no la habían visto, mi hermanita había abrazado a Bella, llamándola cuñada y diciendo que estaba muy feliz con la relación que mantenía conmigo. Bella había intentado protestar, no entendiendo porqué Alice mentía de aquella forma, cuando Rose, que se dio cuenta de los planes del pequeño duende, empezó a decirle que lo confesara, que todos lo sabían desde hacía tiempo. Alice fue quien le pidió a Bella que les siguiera el juego, así que Tanya terminó por creerse que en verdad Bella y yo teníamos una relación. El problema fue que ahora Bella tendríamos que fingir.

- ¡Solo cuando vayáis por la calle! –dijo el malévolo duendecillo- ¡sino, mi plan se va al traste!

Bella y yo no tuvimos más remedio que aceptar, ante los ojitos que nos puso Alice. Desde entonces, siempre que íbamos juntos por la calle, íbamos cogidos de la mano. Ante esto, Bella siempre se sonrojaba, por lo que yo no podía evitar sonreír. Aquel tono rojizo establecido en sus mejillas era precioso.

Llevábamos dos semanas "saliendo", y aunque al principio me sentía algo incómodo, luego me di cuenta de lo bien que me sentía junto a ella. Muchas veces me quedaba contemplándola sin que se diese cuenta. Simplemente no podía apartar la mirada y era entonces cuando mi hermana, si estaba con nosotros, se daba cuenta y me levantaba las cejas. Como respuesta, yo siempre desviaba la mirada.

Aquella semana estábamos ayudando a Emmett a preparar la fiesta sorpresa para Rosalie.

Alice se encargaba de la decoración, Emmett de la música y de la comida, y Bella y yo hacíamos las invitaciones. Mientras Alice se encargaba de cortar y pegar tiras de papel, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa del salón, escribiendo las invitaciones.

- ¿Estáis muy cansados, parejita? –nos preguntó Alice, cortando una cartulina de color azul claro.

- Alice…-la regañaba cada vez que nos llamaba así. Bella, por su parte, había vuelto a sonrojarse, sin levantar la mirada del papel.

- ¿Sois dos, no? Eso forma una pareja. El tipo de relación que tengáis es otro tema.

Suspiré, derrotado, y me levanté a por un refresco. Poniéndome la limonada estaba, cuando noté que el teléfono sonaba en mi pantalón. Lo cogí, antes comprobando quien era.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?

- Llamaba para preguntarte por Bella. ¿Ha hecho progresos?

Me asomé disimuladamente al salón para verla. Estaba concentrada escribiendo, tanto, que parecía que le fuera la vida en ello. Medio sonreí, y hablé sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Te refieres a si a recuperado algo la memoria?

- ¿A qué otra cosa podría referirme?

Pensé en que Alice nunca le habría dicho que Bella y yo fingíamos salir, al fin y al cabo, la única que debería creérselo era Tanya. Nuestro padre posiblemente nunca aprobaría que hiciéramos algo así.

- Pues aún no, que yo sepa.

- Bien. Después de trabajar pasaré por ahí. Tengo que hablar con ella.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Claro que no. Solo es una revisión.

Por el tono, no supe que creer. Pero era mi padre, ¿Cómo no iba a confiar en él?

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

- Adiós, hijo.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla del móvil, que ahora tenía una ventanita donde ponía _Llamada finalizada_ , pensando qué quería mi padre de Bella.

_Algo ha pasado_, pensé.

Y no me equivocaba.

* * *

Hola!

Wou me alegro que guste la historia :D gracias a todas de verdad ^^

MaFerVieira, pues nadie lo diria que eres brasileña! Escribes muy bien el castellano!! :D

Se que es un capitulo cortito, pero el proximo sera mucho mas largo, ya vereis =)

Como muy tarde, actualizare el domingo ^^

Un beso a todas!! :P


	5. Primer y segundo problema

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepúsculo-es y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo hago de mensajera xD**

* * *

**Amnésica**

**Capitulo 4: Primer y segundo problema**

- ¿Has escuchado algo?

- No, Alice –repetí por quinta vez.

Mi hermana se separó de la puerta de la habitación de Bella con un resoplido, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el salón. Tras echar una última mirada a la puerta que me separaba de Bella y de mi padre, la seguí.

- ¡Ya podría este hombre habernos dicho que pasa aquí!

- Podría, tu lo has dicho –concordé, sentándome a su lado.

- Oye Ed…¿tu crees que quizá hayan venido a por ella?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sí, desde el principio sabíamos que Bella algún día se iría, ya sabes, ella tiene una familia, unos amigos…

- Ya lo sé Alice –dije, antes de que continuase.

- ¿Crees que puede tratarse de eso?

Apreté los puños y desvié la mirada.

Aunque bien desde un principio sabía que Bella algún día se iría, no había querido imaginarme nunca ese momento. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a su compañía como para permitir que se fuese.

Iba a responder a mi hermana, cuando escuchamos como la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abría. En pocos segundos, Carlisle se encontraba en el salón, con una expresión indescifrable.

- Bueno chicos, mi tarea por hoy ha concluido.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? –quiso saber Alice.

- Nada, hija –nos sonrió y añadió- nos vemos pronto. Cuidaos.

Y dicho esto, se fue.

Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada cuando la puerta se cerró tras nuestro padre. Inmediatamente nos levantamos y fuimos a la habitación de Bella. La encontramos sentada en la cama, con las piernas contra el pecho y balanceándose. No me sorprendió; Bella solía hacer muchas veces ese gesto.

- ¿Bella? –dijo mi hermana, con delicadeza.

Ella ni siquiera movió un músculo.

Vale, eso si que no era normal.

Alice y yo nos sentamos a ambos lados de ella.

- Bella, dinos que pasa -se preocupó mi hermana, mordiéndose el labio inferior, de puro nerviosismo.

Ella tan solo cerró los ojos. Instintivamente, le cogí la mano, y noté como Bella apretaba el agarre, sin duda en busca de apoyo. Alice le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- He…-empezó a decir, con voz apenas inaudible.

Alice y yo nos miramos, pero no dijimos nada. Tan solo aguardamos a que ella terminase de hablar. Me fijé en que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- He empezado a recordar…

- ¡Bella eso es fantástico! –gritó mi hermana, sonriendo. Pero Bella no sonreía lo más mínimo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, ahora surcaban sus mejillas sin parar.

- Solo algunos fragmentos.

- ¿Y sabes el por qué? –pregunté, dándole un apretón a nuestro agarre.

- Sí.

Hizo otra pausa, que se me hizo interminable, y bien sabía que para mi hermana también.

- Carlisle ha venido a decirme _algo_. Ese _algo_ ha hecho que recuerde una _cosa_.

- ¿Podemos saber qué es? –solicitó Alice, más que exigió.

- Un nombre.

- ¿Cuál? –pregunté.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos, mirando a un punto de la habitación, y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Jasper.

Bella no dijo nada más después de decir aquello, por más que le preguntamos. Al fin, Alice y yo decidimos dejarla sola, ya que parecía que quisiera eso.

Alice se encerró en al cocina para preparar la cena, yo me encerré en mi habitación, pero por más que intenté estudiar, no lo conseguí. Solo pensaba en Bella, y qué pasaría ahora que había empezado a recordar. ¿Lo recordaría todo de golpe y se iría de nuestras vidas? ¿Buscaría al chico ese e igualmente se iría cuando lo encontrase? ¿O continuaría todo como hasta ahora? Para mi sorpresa, deseaba que fuese la última opción.

Unos golpecitos en mi puerta me hicieron levantar la mirada hacia la entrada de mi habitación, que estaba cerrada. Fui a abrir, para encontrarme con Bella, que aún tenía la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Bella…?

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –dijo, sin mirarme aún.

- Claro.

Me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar y luego cerré la puerta tras de mí. Como siempre hacía, Bella se subió a mi cama y gateó hasta acurrucarse contra la pared. Me senté a su lado y ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, cosa que me sorprendió. Últimamente estaba rehuyendo de mi contacto, posiblemente por la situación en la que nos había metido Alice, que ya era bastante bochornosa para nosotros.

- No sé que hacer –suspiró.

- ¿Con respecto a qué?

- No sé si ir y buscarle…o quedarme aquí.

Mi corazón dejó de latir una milésima de segundo. ¿Había pensado en irse? Era lo más normal. Ese chico sería alguien que la querría mucho, y posiblemente sería de su familia…nosotros solo nos habíamos prestado a ayudarla hasta que encontrase a sus familiares. Pero ahora que ella podía regresar con los suyos, me negaba a dejarla marchar. Sacudí la cabeza, de forma que Bella no se percató. ¡Debía de ayudarla a encontrar a sus familiares! No debía de ser tan egoísta. Aunque lo deseara más que nada en el mundo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarle?

Bella me miró, con la sorpresa brillando en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

- ¿Vendrías conmigo?

- No voy a dejarte sola –le sonreí.

Ella me devolvió el gesto y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo, algo asombrado, pero extrañamente feliz.

- Tengo miedo -susurró.

- ¿De qué? –pregunté, apoyando mi mejilla en su suave cabello.

- De saber quién es _él_.

- ¿No recuerdas quien és?

- Solo recuerdo su nombre y un momento…

Se calló, probablemente pensando en si debería contármelo o no. Al fin, se decantó por lo primero:

- Me abrazaba y me decía que siempre estaría a mi lado y que me quería.

Me envaré y creo que ella lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Solo levantó la cabeza y me miró de nuevo a los ojos:

- ¿Crees que él podría ser…?

- ¿Tu…_novio_? –no se porqué, me costó decir aquella palabra.

Bella asintió y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Por su expresión, había algo que había omitido. Iba a preguntarle, cuando ella levantó de nuevo la mirada, con decisión.

Pero mi pregunta y lo que ella me iba a decir, quedó en nada, ya que entonces, escuchamos a Alice al otro lado de la puerta:

- ¡Sé que estáis los dos ahí dentro! ¡Así que salid que la cena está lista!

Bella y yo nos miramos y suspiramos.

Tendríamos que posponer aquella conversación.

Al día siguiente, al ser sábado, pude acompañar a Bella al hospital. Iba a hablar con Carlisle para que la pusiese en contacto con el tal Jasper. Bella parecía tranquila mientras bajábamos hacia el aparcamiento, pero una vez subimos al coche, se aferró con ambas manos al asiento.

- Bella, si no estás bien podemos dejarlo para…

- ¡No! –me interrumpió ella, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza- tengo que ser valiente. No puedo huir de mi pasado.

- ¿Por qué deberías huir de él?

Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, con aire ausente.

- Por miedo a lo que pueda encontrarme –girándose hacia mí, con una sonrisa, para nada alegre, añadió- ¿Y si no són esa familia feliz que tanto espero encontrar?

- Siempre podrás regresar conmigo y con Alice.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó callada unos instantes. Yo aproveché que el hecho de que habíamos parado porque el semáforo estaba en rojo para girarme hacia ella y decir:

- Eres una más de nosotros ahora. Si alguna vez nos necesitas después de recuperar la memoria, no dudes en acudir a nosotros.

- Edward…

Le puse un dedo en los labios para acallarla y luego me incliné y deposité un beso en su frente.

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pequeña.

Sonrió ampliamente y vi como asomaban algunas lágrimas por las comisuras de sus ojos, las cuales limpió rápidamente.

El semáforo se puso en verde y arranqué, no tan deprisa como otras veces. No deseaba llegar muy pronto al hospital.

- ¿Quieres que le llame yo o prefieres hacerlo tú? –le preguntó mi padre a Bella.

Habíamos entrado enseguida a la consulta, ya que aquel día mi padre no tenía mucho trabajo.

Jasper había dejado su número de teléfono para que Bella se pusiera en contacto con él, si así lo deseaba. Carlisle le había comunicado el estado de Bella, y el chico no pudo hacer más que dejar el número de contacto.

- ¿Puedes…hablar tú antes por favor? –pidió ella, con la cabeza gacha.

Le cogí la mano y le di un suave apretón. Bella levantó la mirada hacia mí y me sonrió levemente.

- Bien pues –dijo mi padre- vamos allá.

Descolgó el teléfono y llamó. Rápidamente, Jasper lo cogió.

- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen del Hospital…-mi padre se detuvo y nos miró, mientras asentía y proseguía- sí, la tengo delante de mí. Le gustaría hablar contigo.

Esperó a que él le diese la respuesta y volvió a asentir.

- Por mí no hay problema, pero primero tengo que preguntárselo.

Levantó la mirada hacia Bella, y sonriendo para infundirle ánimo, dijo:

- ¿Quieres verle?

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, con la voz ahogada.

- Que si quieres ver a tu…-se calló y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, por algo que le había dicho el chico- a alguien especial para ti –finalizó Carlisle.

- Solo quiero recordar –respondió Bella- si eso me ayuda, ¿por qué no?

Carlisle así se lo comunicó a Jasper, y después de intercambiar un par de palabras más, quedaron en una fecha; al día siguiente a mediodía allí mismo.

Cuando salimos del hospital, Bella aún sujetaba fuertemente mi mano.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

- Sí…creo –sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, mientras se paraba en medio de la acera, arrastrándome a mí- no lo sé, Edward. ¿Y si mañana lo recuerdo todo?

- Pues volverás con tu familia.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Es que yo…no quiero volver, _aún_.

- Bella, ¿pero que dices? –le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

Desvió la mirada y soltó mi mano.

- Nada, déjalo.

Lo dijo de forma tan tajante, que incluso me molestó.

Estaba empezando a llover, pero no me importó. No le respondí, sino que me dirigí al Volvo, molesto.

Había sido un estúpido al pensar que ella confiaba en mí.

- ¡Edward! –me llamó, pero no me volví.

Abrí la puerta del conductor y fui a entrar, cuando noté que alguien me abrazaba por detrás. No hacía falta girarme para descubrir que era Bella.

- No quiero irme por ti –dijo, en un murmullo apenas audible.

El corazón me dejó de latir un segundo, mientras me ponía rígido, incapaz de creerme aquellas simples palabras. Me giré y la abracé, sin pensármelo, enterrando el rostro en su cabello ya mojado por la lluvia.

Era ahora o nunca.

Tenía que confesarle mi desconcierto de las últimas semanas, aquella confusión que me estaba matando por dentro. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo? Había dicho que no se iba por mí, pero, ¿por qué razón? ¿Estaba también tan confundida como yo? ¿O era otra cosa?

- Bella…

Ella levantó su mirada chocolate hacia mí, aún abrazándome. Sonreí, algo nerviosamente, y abrí la boca para formular una de tantas preguntas que pasaban por mi mente, cuando noté mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón, seguido de la melodía que me indicaba que Alice me estaba llamando.

Bufé y me separé con reticencia de Bella, a quién abrí la puerta del copiloto mientras respondía a la inoportuna llamada de mi querida hermana. Bella se metió deprisa en el coche y yo cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la puerta del conductor. Me acomodé en mi asiento, tras decirle a mi hermana un hosco:

- ¿Qué quieres?

- También me alegro de hablar contigo, hermanito.

- Alice…

- ¿Interrumpo?

- No. ¿Vas a decirme que quieres de una vez?

- ¡Vale, vale! Veo que hoy no estamos de humor…bueno, quería preguntarte si al final debemos contar con Bella para la fiesta.

- Pues claro, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta ahora?

- Era por si, ya sabes, había recuperado la memoria y había decidido irse con…

- Pues de momento no. Ya te lo contaremos todo en casa.

- Bien. ¡No tardéis mucho! Tengo que arreglar a Bella para la fiesta.

Y dicho esto colgó.

Suspiré y puse la llave en el contacto, poniendo en marcha el coche.

Miré a Bella de reojo, y aprecié que estaba sonrojada hasta la coronilla, y con la vista clavada en sus deportivas de tenis.

- No me gustaría ser tú en estos momentos –comenté.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo, levantando la mirada.

Fruncí los labios, ahogando una risa.

- Alice quiere someterte a una sesión de belleza para esta tarde.

Abrió los ojos como platos y pronto me cogió un brazo, aprovechando que estaba parado esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

- ¡NO! ¡Es una tortura peor que las compras! ¡Por favor Edward, no me lleves con ella!

No pude evitar reír por su horror fingido.

- Si veo que estás en peligro, iré a salvarte.

- ¡Ya estoy en peligro a cada metro que nos aproximamos a ese diablillo!

Solté una carcajada y le revolví un poco el pelo, antes de volver a arrancar. Ella no volvió a refunfuñar, aunque de vez en cuando, soltaba algunos suspiros un poco teatrales, ante los cuales no podía evitar soltar pequeñas risitas.

Y al fin, llegamos a casa.

Aún no habíamos traspasado la puerta –Bella detrás de mí, por supuesto- Alice salió a nuestro encuentro, preguntando por ella.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces ahí detrás? –inquirió aquel molesto duendecillo, con los brazos en jarras- ¡Venga, ni que fuera a torturarte!

- No, algo mucho peor –susurró Bella, por lo que solté una carcajada.

- ¡Ed, ayúdame! –imploró mi hermana, cogiéndome el brazo para que dejara a Bella, la cual me cogía la camisa por detrás.

- A mí no me metáis en vuestros asuntos femeninos –dije, separándome de ambas.

Alice por fin tuvo vía libre y cogió a Bella de la mano, llevándola hacia la habitación. Esta última, se giró hacia mí y articuló: _Traidor_

Le guiñé un ojo, gesto acompañado de una media sonrisa. Bella enrojeció y desvió su mirada, mientras seguía a Alice, hasta perderse por el pasillo. Suspiré de nuevo y me senté en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión y haciendo zapping, esperando que se hiciese la hora para arreglarme para la fiesta de aquella tarde.

- ¡Tachán!

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme a Bella entrando en el comedor con la vista baja. Me quedé sin aliento, mientras que mi hermana reía jovialmente detrás de ella. Bella llevaba el pelo rizado, y le caía por los hombros descubiertos, contrastando con su nívea piel y el vestido color turquesa, el cual, iba ligado en su nuca y le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

- ¡¿A qué está guapísima?! –exclamó Alice, detrás de ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Aunque no podía verle el rostro, sabía que Bella estaba sonrojada.

- Está preciosa –sonreí, acercándome a ella, y cogiendo su mano para depositar un beso en ella.

Bella levantó la mirada, y pude ver que sonrojada, aún se encontraba más hermosa.

- Bueno, vale, tortolitos, ¡vamonos!

Alice, con su vestido negro de un estilo parecido al de Bella, pasó como una exhalación por nuestro lado, corriendo hacia el ascensor. Bella y yo suspiramos y terminamos siguiéndola.

Veinte minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos en casa de Rose y Emmett.

La primera se había ido a estudiar a la biblioteca y cuando regresara nos encontraría a todos en su casa felicitándola. Ella se había pensado que nos habíamos olvidado de su cumpleaños, por eso estaba algo alicaída últimamente, pero es que si se lo decíamos, el esfuerzo de Emmett porque saliera bien al fiesta se iría al traste.

Tanya, por desgracia, también había sido invitada. Cuando Emmett fue informado de lo que había ocurrido con la pelirroja, ya estaba invitada, así que lo dejamos estar.

Rose llegó media hora más tarde. Cuando encendió la luz de casa y nos vio a todos allí, exclamando "'Feliz Cumpleaños" al unísono, empezó a llorar y cuando Emmett se acercó a ella, primero empezó a atizarle, por lo que todos reímos, pero terminaron haciendo las paces con un intenso beso, a lo que todos aplaudimos.

Después de saludar a Rose, que estaba atareada saludando a todos sus invitados, Alice, Bella y yo decidimos ir a bailar. Alice, muy cuidadosamente, dijo que se iba a por unas bebidas, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos, bailando una canción lenta que sonaba en aquel instante. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos. Ella volvió a ruborizarse y me sonrisa se hizo más amplia, mientras me inclinaba para besarla…cuando alguien nos interrumpió, dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Como no, era Tanya, que me miraba como si nunca hubiese roto un plato.

_**POV BELLA**_

Debo admitir que me sentí bastante herida cuando Edward, después de que Tanya le dijera algo que no llegué a escuchar, me pidiese disculpas y se fuera con ella. Por mi parte, decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la fiesta que habíamos montado entre todos, orgullosa. Nos había costado trabajo, pero el trabajo era espectacular.

Un chico rubio con el pelo engominado y ojos azules, se me acercó cuando estaba en la mesa sirviéndome una bebida.

- Hola, soy Mike –dijo, tendiéndome una mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro infantil.

Le devolví el saludo esperando que la cosa terminase ahí, pero por lo visto el chico no se rendía fácilmente:

- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

- Lo siento, pero ya he bailado suficiente esta noche.

- Un baile más tampoco te hará daño.

Suspiré y terminé aceptando, ya que me temía que de lo contrario me pasaría toda la noche rechazándole.

Gracias a Dios, la canción que pusieron al principio no era para nada lenta.

- Me siento halagado de que hayas aceptado, porque la verdad…-no escuchaba a Mike hablar, tampoco me importaba mucho.

Estaba buscando a algún conocido que pudiese salvarme de aquella tortura. Y efectivamente, encontré a un conocido, pero no tuve suerte.

Pude divisar a Edward con Tanya en un rincón. Hablaban y tenían sus rostros el uno muy cerca del otro. El primero tenía el ceño fruncido, y ella sonreía ampliamente.

No sabía su tema de conversación, pero poco me importaba. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y me apetecía tomar un poco el aire.

- Lo siento Mike, recuerdo que tenía que ir a hacer una llamada, hablamos luego –y sin darle tiempo a replicar, me escabullí hacia la entrada.

La gente entraba y salía, por lo que pasé inadvertida. Una vez fuera, empecé a correr lo más deprisa que me permitían las piernas.

¿Por qué estaba yo en aquella fiesta esa noche? ¿Qué pintaba yo allí? Absolutamente nada. Yo pertenecía a otra vida, desconocida para mí. Y al día siguiente pensaba reencontrarme con ella. No iba a involucrarme más en la vida de Alice y Edward. Me había hecho daño que él hubiese estado así con Tanya, aunque no había pasado nada entre ellos, y eso no debería de ser así. Él debía vivir su propia vida, y yo debía de volver a la mía.

No sabía por donde iba, ni siquiera veía nada, con los ojos tan anegados de lágrimas, cuando choqué contra algo.

O mejor dicho, alguien.

Levanté la mirada, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, no sabía por donde iba y…!

- ¿Bella?

Mi visión se aclaró y me encontré con un par de ojos leonados.

Y entonces, un cúmulo de imágenes se apoderó de mi cabeza: un cumpleaños, yo de pequeña soplando las velas de una tarta con niños a mi alrededor y un niño rubio mayor, siendo defendida por ese mismo niño años después, cuando unos matones de instituto se metían conmigo, y siendo consolada por él cuando alguna desgracia me hubo ocurrido.

Sonreía ampliamente, mientras mis ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas al reconocer a mi hermano.

* * *

Holaa chicas!

De verdad, siento muchísimo la espera, pero parece que mi buena suerte de este año se esfumó cuando llegamos a 1 de noviembre ¬¬ Mi ordenador me va lentísimo, y para postres, ahora estoy con un virus estomacal (se supone que debería estar en la camita, así que estoy de incognito xD)

Bueno, noticias que daros:

- Esta historia se va a traducir para subirse y para una comunidad brasileña :D por mi parte y por la de Elenya, vamos a dar todo nuestro apoyo a MaFerVieira en el proyecto ^^

- ¡Tengo una historia entre manos! El otro dia (hará una semana) en una clase terriblemente aburrida, dejé volar mi imaginación…y bueno, salió una cosita ^^ de momento no quiero dar detalles, pero cuando tenga bastante escrito la subiré a ver si gusta =) estáis todas invitadas a pasaros eh?? :D Por supuesto, la historia será E&B ;)

- Elenya tiene escrito hasta el capitulo 6. Como veis, vamos por el 4, así que si llegamos al 6 y dejo de subir no es mi culpa, es que la autora no ha escrito más (que creo que tenia pensado escribir más hoy, así que no os preocupéis)

Y nada mas que decir hasta nuevo aviso! Solo que como siempre, miles de gracias por cada uno de los reviews (¡Que van en aumento! ^^), favoritos y alertas :D

Un beso enorme!!


	6. Decisiones

**Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepúsculo-es, y los personajes a Stepehenie Meyer. Yo solo hago de mensajera xD**

* * *

**Amnésica**

**Capitulo 5: Decisiones**

_**POV Edward**_

Me llevé a Tanya a un rincón para poder hablar mejor con ella. Me había dicho que tenía que decirme algo urgente sobre Bella.

- No tengo toda la noche, así que…-empecé a decirle, pero ella me interrumpió:

- Sé todo sobre la vida de Bella.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso. ¿Pensabais que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como os reíais de mí?

Enarqué una ceja, mientras ella continuaba hablando:

- Así que me puse a investigar. Me ha costado, pero sé todo sobre su vida.

- ¿Qué sacas con eso? –pregunté, entre dientes.

- Oh, mucho. Sé como la miras. ¿Qué pasaría si le doy el informe? Seguramente correría a buscar a su familia, y desaparecería de tu vida.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Sin duda te conviene. No soportas a Bella.

- Pero ella a ti te importa. No quieres que se vaya –apreté los puños y la miré con dureza, mientras ella terminaba de decir- así que, si no quieres que le dé ese informe…tienes que salir conmigo.

- ¿Cómo? –fruncí el ceño, mientras ella sonreía con suficiencia.

- Es fácil. Yo tengo lo que quiero, y Bella se queda. Los dos ganamos.

- Yo no.

Se encogió de hombros y puso cara de no haber roto nunca un plato:

- Tienes hasta el final de la fiesta para pensártelo.

Me guiñó un ojo y se alejó, mezclándose entre la multitud.

Yo me quedé allí plantado, con la mente en blanco. Unos golpecitos en mi brazo derecho me hicieron bajar la mirada hasta encontrarme con los ojos de mi hermana.

- ¡Ed! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí plantado como un pasmarote? ¿Dónde está Bella?

Mi mente se reactivó en ese momento.

_ ¡Bella!_

- Pues…no lo sé –reconocí.

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!

- La he perdido de vista.

Alice resopló y cogiéndome de la mano, me guió para que fuese a buscar a Bella. Después de media hora buscándola, empezamos a preocuparnos, deduciendo que se había ido.

Y nuestras preocupaciones fueron en aumento, cuando un chico nos dijo que la había visto irse corriendo por la puerta principal. Sin pensármelo dos veces, salí corriendo hacia el Volvo, con Alice pisándome los talones.

- ¿Qué haces? –le pregunté.

- No voy a dejar que te vayas solo. Si Bella vuelve, Emmett nos llamará.

Asentí y subimos al coche, el cual, arranqué de inmediato y emprendimos la búsqueda. Sin embargo, por más que buscamos, no había ni rastro de Bella. Llamamos a Emmett, pero nos dijo que por allí no había regresado. Preocupados, volvimos a casa, dispuestos a llamar a la policía, cuando vimos que en el portal se encontraban dos figuras: una de ellas, para nuestro alivio, era Bella. La otra, era un chico rubio, más alto que ella.

Entramos en el aparcamiento del edificio y luego fuimos a hablar con ellos. Bella tenía una sonrisa en los labios y una disculpa en los ojos. El chico tenía un brazo pasado por los brazos de Bella, y parecía algo tímido. El hecho de que la tuviera cogida así ya no me gustaba, y me hizo hacer una mueca.

- Hola chicos.

- ¡¡¿Bella se puede saber donde estabas?!!

- Alice, tranquilízate…

- Nos tenías preocupados –dije, cruzándome de brazos.

- Ya he dicho que lo siento. Había salido a tomar el aire…y me he encontrado con Jazz –sonrió, levantando la mirada hacia el chico que tenía al lado, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Y de qué lo conoces? –preguntó Alice, con la mirada clavada en el chico.

- Soy su hermano –habló por primera vez él, dejándonos a Alice y a mí estáticos con la respuesta.

Estábamos sentados los cuatro en el salón de nuestra casa. Bella y su hermana en el sofá, Alice y yo en los sillones.

- Bien, chicos, creo que os debo algunas explicaciones –Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada cuando Bella dijo aquello- sigo amnésica, en parte. Recuerdo momentos de mi vida concretos, en los que solo sale Jasper.

- Pero si él te cuenta tu vida pasada…¿no recordarás? –preguntó Alice.

- No quiero contarle nada –intervino el aludido, apretando la mano de su hermana- quiero que recupere la memoria por si sola.

- Pero, ¿no seria más fácil?

Bella suspiró, pero fue Jasper el que contestó, con la vista fija en Alice:

- Es mejor que los recuerdos regresen a ella voluntariamente, y no mediante la palabra de otra persona. Me ha recordado cuando me ha visto, pero no recuerda nada más. Ni a nuestros padres, ni a sus amigos…nada.

- ¿Te la llevarás a casa? –no pude evitar preguntar.

Todos se giraron hacia mí. Bella fijó sus ojos en los míos, con una media sonrisa adornando sus labios. Fue ella la que respondió:

- No, de momento. El lunes iré a ver a Carlisle, para que me revise. Según lo que él me diga, haremos.

- ¿Te irás a vivir con él?

Bella y Jasper cruzaron una mirada.

- No quiero causaros más molestias. Nos alojaremos en un hotel hasta que encontremos un apartamento…

- ¡Tonterías! –exclamó Alice- Bella, ¡Por el amor del cielo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que eres una molestia?

- Soy una extraña en vuestras vidas. No tenéis porqué cuidar de mí.

- No eres ninguna extraña –dije firmemente.

- Edward…

- Alice y yo te apreciamos. Emmett y Rosalie también. Para nosotros, eres parte de nuestra familia. No eres ninguna extraña.

Jasper sonrió y me miró de una forma que no supe interpretar. Bella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y una sonrisa en los labios. Por mi parte, sonreí para mí, al ver que mis palabras le alegraban. Haría todo lo posible para que se quedase, al menos, unos días más. Al principio, la aparición de Jasper me había alarmado, pensándome que ella se iría de nuestras vidas y no volveríamos a saber de ella. Ese hecho, podía aplazarse por lo visto.

- ¿No tenéis lugar donde alojaros, cierto? –adivinó mi hermana.

- Así es –asintió Jasper- aunque parezca mentira, era la primera vez que visitaba a Bella. Hacía tiempo que no nos devolvía las llamadas, así que decidí venir a ver que pasaba. Mis padres me dieron la dirección de su apartamento, pero me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado. La vecina me dijo que Bella no se pasaba por allí desde hacía semanas. Así que lo primero que pensé, fue ir a un hospital a preguntar. En el segundo hospital que pregunté, me encontré con vuestro padre, que me informó de la situación.

- ¿Y donde te has alojado todo este tiempo?

- En un hotel –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros- salí a pasear esta noche, y por casualidad, me encontré con mi hermanita.

La miró sonriente y ella el devolvió la sonrisa. Parecían estar muy unidos.

Mirando a Jasper, supe que aquel chico al que Bella había recordado no era su novio, sino su hermano, al que ella tanto quería. Eso me hizo sentir una sensación de alivio en mi interior.

- ¡Pues ahora os quedaréis aquí! Al fin y al cabo, no tenéis las llaves del apartamento de Bella –sonrió Alice, como si la idea de tener a más gente en casa, o mejor dicho, de tener a Jasper en casa le encantase.

- ¿No os importa?

- ¡Bella, para de hacer preguntas idiotas! –masculló mi hermana, levantándose y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Todos reímos por el gesto ofendido de Alice, que estalló también en una cantarina risa, propia de ella.

Los siguientes días fueron mucho más calmados.

Jasper había llamado a su casa para comunicar a sus familiares que tanto él como Bella se encontraban perfectamente. Tuvo que mentir para no poner en un aprieto a su hermana. Ya les explicarían todo cuando ella estuviese lista.

Jasper se había acoplado perfectamente entre nosotros, y Alice y yo no podíamos alegrarnos más por ello; yo porque así Bella estaría feliz. Alice supongo que porque se había fijado más de lo necesario en el hermano de nuestra invitada. Esperaba que Jasper no tuviera ninguna relación con nadie. No había salido el tema, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, ya que a Alice le daba vergüenza preguntárselo. E ahí el motivo por el que me di cuenta de que a ella ese chico le gustaba. ¡Era Alice, por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Desde cuando ella tenía vergüenza?! Así que decidí ayudarla un poco, ya que se lo debía por el asunto de Tanya.

Hablando de Tanya, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Tampoco me importaba mucho, para ser sinceros.

Jasper, Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en el comedor, sentados en el sofá y viendo una de esas películas de sobremesa. Alice apareció en la estancia, pidiendo a alguien que la acompañase al supermercado. Como bien esperaba –y juraría que mi hermana también- fue Jasper el que se ofreció voluntario.

Una vez se fue la pareja, Bella y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

- Hacen muy buena pareja –observé.

- Sí…creo que se gustan.

- ¿Tú crees?

Bella asintió.

- Me he estado fijando. Alice se sonroja cuando él le sonríe, y Jazz me pregunta bastante por la vida de ella –soltó una débil risita, gesto que me hizo sonreír a mí, antes de preguntarle:

- Cuándo yo te sonrío también te sonrojas.

Ella enrojeció hasta la coronilla y fijó su mirada en el televisor. Reí y me acerqué a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ese día me sentía mucho más lanzado que otras veces.

Había ido descubriendo poco a poco que Bella me gustaba. Lo sabía, pero nunca lo había querido decir en voz alta. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así por ninguna chica, y aún no me había sentido preparado. Hasta ese momento.

- Eso…no…sig-nifica nada –balbuceó.

- Lástima –chasqueé la lengua y ella me miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Le devolví la sonrisa y fui inclinándome sobre su rostro, dispuesto a besarla. Ella cerró los ojos, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus carnosos labios. Eso me dio la confianza para salvar la distancia que nos separaba…cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y alguien entró en casa, interrumpiendo el momento.

Bella y yo nos separamos sobresaltados, y nos pusimos cada uno a una punta del sofá, intentando disimular. Pero Jasper lo había llegado a ver, ya que estaba con el ceño fruncido, y mirándonos a ambos fijamente.

- Jazz, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Bella, con un matiz nervioso en la voz.

- Alice se ha dejado el monedero…ve tú con ella, está en el vestíbulo.

- Pero…

- Bella, hazme caso. Quiero hablar con Edward.

Bella y yo cruzamos una mirada. Ella terminó por asentir, y tras ir a la habitación de Alice y coger el monedero, se fue. Jasper se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, suspirando.

- Siento haber interrumpido, pero creo que os he hecho un favor y todo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunté, desconcertado.

- Edward…Bella no es para ti.

Lo primero que pensé es que, como hermano de ella que era, pensaba que no daba la talla para salir con su hermana. Así que intenté defenderme:

- Jasper, déjame demostrarte tanto a ti como a ella que puedo cuidarla. Te juro que no pienso jugar con ella ni…

- ¡Para, para! –sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos- no me refería a eso. Me refería a que…-hizo una pausa, como debatiéndose entre continuar o no.

- ¿A qué? –le instigué a seguir.

Tomó aire y lo soltó de golpe:

- Bella está comprometida, Edward.

Mi corazón dejó de latir durante unos interminables segundos, asimilando la información.

Bella…¿comprometida? No podía ser posible.

Pero la determinación en el semblante de Jasper me demostraban lo contrario. Sí, lo era.

_**POV BELLA**_

Habían pasado dos días desde el casi beso, y cada vez me sentía más aliviada de que Jasper nos interrumpiera; desde que Alice y yo regresamos aquel día, Edward se había ido distanciando cada vez más de mí. En un principio, aquel día no lo vi ni por asomo. Se había encerrado en su habitación, y Jasper nos había dicho que no se encontraba bien y que quería descansar.

Al día siguiente, salió pronto, y cuando regresó de la universidad, ni siquiera me miró, solo pronunció un silencioso "hola", y de nuevo se encerró en su habitación. Me hubiera gustado decir que no me importaba, pero me era imposible. Aquello me iba produciendo un pequeño hueco en mi corazón, que cada vez se hacía más grande. Nunca me había sentido sola desde que desperté, pero todo se debía a su causa.  
Alice y Jasper habían notado también ese cambio, pero parecían tan desconcertados como yo. Al menos en lo que a Alice respectaba. Jasper se mostraba impasible.

Ese día en concreto, estábamos los tres sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión, cuando nos sorprendió que Edward saliese de su habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó su hermana, al ver que él cogía la chaqueta.

- He quedado –se limitó a responder, antes de salir por la puerta. Alice y yo cruzamos una mirada. Jasper suspiró.

Edward estuvo toda la tarde ausente. Regresó a las nueve, y luego volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, alegando que ya había cenado.  
Ese comportamiento duró varios días más. Hasta que al fin, Alice se hartó y decidió seguir a su hermano. Me pidió que la acompañase, aunque dudé en un principio.

- ¡Bella, mi hermano te necesita!

Suspiré y accedí. Le preguntamos a Jasper si quería venir, pero nos dijo seriamente que no.  
Alice y yo no le prestamos demasiada atención. Salimos de casa y nos subimos al Porsche de mi amiga. En el coche, me dijo que había escuchado decir a Edward algo de una cafetería del centro, así que allí nos dirigimos. Pero al ver por qué Edward había ido allí, hubiese deseado no haber acompañado a Alice.

En la puerta de la cafetería, estaba Edward, con Tanya abrazada a él con una gran sonrisa. No podía verle el rostro a él, pero sí que le había respondido al abrazo.

- ¡¡¿Pero que se supone que está haciendo el imbécil ese que se hace llamar mi hermano!??

- Alice...tranquila.

- ¡¡No!! ¡Ehh! –Alice empezó a ir hacia ellos, cruzando la carretera- ¡Tú, pedazo de...!

Tanya y Edward se separaron y miraron en nuestra dirección, al igual que todos los viandantes que había en la calle, que se giraron a ver quién era aquella loca que empezaba a gritar.

- ¡Alice! –grité, corriendo hacia ella, y cogiéndola del brazo- para, estás montando un escándalo.

Edward estaba acercándose a nosotras, seguido de Tanya. Alice parecía un toro y su hermano la capa roja.

- Alice, vámonos.

En aquel momento, Edward llegó hacia nosotras con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces con esa...?! –Alice no terminó la frase, solo se quedó mirando a su hermano, como si no lo conociera.

- Hago lo que quiero. Ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida.

Alice se deshizo de mi agarre y empezó a caminar hacia el coche, sin decir nada.

Iba a imitarla, cuando escuché a Edward pronunciar mi nombre. Me giré para encararle, intentando no mirarle a los ojos.

- Siento lo de Alice –dije, para luego seguir a mi amiga al coche.

Subí al Porsche, y la pequeña Cullen arrancó y salió volando de allí.

- Bella, no llores por ese estúpido.

- No lloro...

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla, y me la noté mojada, así que me fregué con insistencia, intentando borrar todo rastro de tristeza de mis ojos.

Pero no podía negarlo.

Me sentía vacía por dentro. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ilusa? Debería haberme imaginado que un chico como Edward nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**He subido porque Elenya me ha pasado ya el capi 6 enterito :D y os puedo asegurar que es una pasada!! a mi me ha encantado al menos ^^**

**Que os ha parecido el capitulo? Supongo que ya sabreis que haria Edward con Tanya no? ains...**

**Mil gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas :D ya tenemos 61 reviews!!! ^^**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capi :D**

**un beso!!**

_**Aliena Gervasi**_


	7. Mi familia

**Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepusculo-es, y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo hago de mensajera xD**

* * *

**Amnésica**

**Capitulo 6: Mi familia**

**POV BELLA**

Cuando regresamos a casa, Alice le contó a Jasper lo sucedido. Pronto, empezaron a discutir. Jasper le decía que Edward tenía razón, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Alice le respondía que todos los hombres eran iguales.

Suspiré y decidí ir a dar una vuelta, para despejarme. Si estaba un minuto más en aquel apartamento, me diera un ataque. Les dije a mi hermano y a Alice que me iba, a lo que asintieron para luego continuar con su discusión.

Una vez en la calle, empecé a vagar sin rumbo fijo. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si un gran agujero estuviese haciéndose cada vez más grande, y todo desde que había visto a Edward con Tanya. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Era que él me gustaba más de lo que quería admitir? Tal vez. Mi corazón latía desbocado cada vez que él me tocaba, me hablaba o simplemente me miraba. Sin embargo, yo no parecía ser suficiente para él, y no me extrañaba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio amaría a una chica que no tenía pasado? Sin duda Tanya era mejor opción que yo. Era guapa, inteligente y tenía una vida.

Suspiré de nuevo y me paré en seco, para ver donde estaba. Gracias al cielo, estaba lejos de la cafetería donde se encontraban Edward y Tanya. La simple idea me hacía estremecer.

- ¡Bella!

Me giré, confusa, para encontrarme cara a cara con Edward. Gracias al cielo, estaba solo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Lo mismo te digo –respondí fríamente.

Suspiró y dio un paso hacia mí. Por mi parte, no me moví, pero si dije:

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Te he visto salir de casa y te he seguido.

Desvié la mirada, y se estableció un incómodo silencio, que él rompió:

- Bella…siento lo de antes.

- ¿Por qué? Estás en tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras –dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

- No –negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de acercarse, poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros- Bella, no debería de haberlo hecho, pero…

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y sonrió de lado, haciendo que me alterara aún más.

- Si estaba con Tanya solo era para intentar olvidar.

- ¿Olvidar qué? –susurré.

- A ti.

Me sonrojé ante la intensidad de su mirada, cosa que aumentó su sonrisa. No se como ocurrió, pero cuando me di cuenta, noté sus labios encima de los míos. Sonreí contra ellos, mientras mis manos se aferraban a su camisa. Sus manos viajaron a mis mejillas, acercándome más a él.

El beso fue cogiendo profundidad, hasta que terminó de forma frenética. Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire, apoyando nuestras frentes. Abrió los ojos, para fijar su mirada llena de emoción en la mía y decir:

- No sabes cuanto tiempo estoy intentando decirte…

- ¿Bella?

Me quedé estática al escuchar aquella voz. Edward se envaró, pero no me soltó.

- ¿Eres tú?

Lentamente me giré, para encontrarme con dos ojos negros, los cuales, me trajeron de inmediato multitud de imágenes.

- Jacob –dije antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

**POV EDWARD**

Bella continuaba en su estado de inconsciencia, con Alice y conmigo a su lado.

Aún con la puerta de la habitación cerrada, mi hermana y yo escuchábamos la fuerte discusión que estaban teniendo Jacob y Jasper en el salón.

Todo había pasado muy rápido en apenas dos horas; el beso, la aparición de Jacob, el desmayo de Bella, el trayecto interminable hasta mi casa, con Bella a hombros y el tal Jacob pisándonos los talones, y por último, la discusión entre el hermano de Bella y Jacob.

Alice cerraba fuertemente los ojos, reprimiendo el llanto. Por mi parte, apretaba los puños e intentaba respirar hondo.

_- ¡Deberías haberme avisado!¡Merezco saber lo que le pasa a mi prometida! _-gritó Jacob desde el salón.

Me envaré, y Alice pareció notarlo, ya que me miró, sorprendida por la información.

Me lo había estado temiendo, pero estaba mejor en el estado de negación, con la esperanza de que Jacob pudiese ser algún amigo de Bella, pero bien había sabido yo desde el principio que ella solo podría reaccionar de esa forma ante una persona.

- Deberíamos llamar a Carlisle –susurró Alice, con la vista fija otra vez en Bella.

Asentí y saqué mi móvil del pantalón, llevándomelo rápidamente al oído. Sin embargo, mi padre tenía el teléfono desconectado.

- Estará en cirugía –supuse, también en un susurro.

Alice hipaba a mi lado, nerviosa y asustada. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros y sonreí.

- Estará bien –intenté calmarla.

- Se irá –sollozó- no la volveremos a ver…

- Vamos, Alice –intenté sonreír, aunque más bien me salió una mueca- no seas tan negativa.

Asintió, pero no por ello dejó de llorar.

Pasamos así media hora más, escuchando la discusión de Jasper y Jacob y la respiración de Bella. Supimos por lo que escuchamos, que Jacob no había acudido hasta el momento porque se encontraba de viaje, y que cuando regresó, fue a ver a su prometida, como hacia cada mes. Pero al llegar al piso de Bella, lo encontró vacío, y la vecina le informó de que hacía bastante que Bella no se pasaba por allí. Intentó llamarla al móvil, pero ella no lo cogió, e iba a llamar a Jasper, cuando nos vio a ella y a mí en medio de la acera. Al llegar a nuestro apartamento, se había enterado por su futuro cuñado de la suerte que había corrido Bella las últimas semanas.

Ahora, el tema central de la discusión era qué hacer con Bella; Jasper respetaba la postura de su hermana, mientras que a Jacob le parecía mejor volver a Forks con ella para que terminase de recordar.

- Lo mejor es que decida ella –opinó Alice, al escuchar lo último.

Asentí, de acuerdo con ella. Bella era mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque se encontrase amnésica.

Después de un tiempo interminable, Bella abrió los ojos, junto con un gemido. Su mirada se fijó primer en el techo, y luego, al girar los ojos, en mí. Intenté sonreírle, gesto que ella me devolvió levemente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

- ¡Bella! –Alice la abrazó, llorando- ¡No nos vuelvas a dar un susto así!

Bella parecía desconcertada, así que le pregunté si recordaba algo. Primero se ruborizó, seguramente recordando el beso, y luego todo color desapareció de su rostro.

- Jake…está aquí, ¿verdad?

Alice y yo asentimos, señalando con la cabeza la puerta, por la que traspasaban los gritos. Ella suspiró e intentó incorporarse, peor ni mi hermana ni yo la dejamos.

- Descansa –le ordenó Alice- yo iré a buscar a ese par.

Y con un guiño, nos dejó solos en la habitación.

Bella se removía en su sitio, nerviosa. Le cogí una de sus manos, dándole un suave apretón. Ella me sonrió y sostuvo su mano entre la mía.

- No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras –le sonreí.

Bella asintió, pero no dijo nada. En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Jacob, a Jasper y por último a mi hermana, que se esperó en la puerta. Jacob avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia nosotros, para envolver a Bella en un fuerte abrazo. Hice el intento de soltarme de su mano, pero ella solo la apretó con más fuerza. Cuando él se separó, no le pasaron inadvertidas nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó.

- Eso es yo cogiendo la mano a un buen amigo –le respondió Bella, con una dura mirada.

El término que empleó para denominarme me dolió, pero no dejé que saliese a flote.

Jacob suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- Jazz me ha contado tu estado…¿has recuperado la memoria?

Bella pareció pensarlo un poco, mirando en todo momento la sábana que la cubría.

- No del todo. Recuerdo algunas cosas, pero no todo.

Jacob y Jasper cruzaron una mirada. Por fin, el último dijo:

- Creo que sería mejor que volvieses una temporada a casa, Bella. Allí seguro que te repones mucho más deprisa que aquí.

- No quiero volver a casa –sentenció ella, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida.

- Bells, no puedes estar incomodando a esta gente. Nosotros somos tu familia y…

- ¡Vosotros no habéis estado aquí cuando más os he necesitado! Y en estos momentos, siento que "esta gente" como tu los llamas són más mi familia que vosotros.

Miré por un segundo a Alice, que sonreía ampliamente. También me di cuenta de que yo tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro ante las palabras de Bella.

_"Para nosotros, eres parte de nuestra familia. No eres ninguna extraña"._

Aquella frase que le dije, parecía que aún la recordaba.

- Puede que tú sientas eso, pero no es la realidad –prosiguió Jacob- tu familia está en Forks. Y no te ayudamos porqué no sabíamos que estabas enferma.

- Si hubieseis venido más seguido a verme, posiblemente lo hubieseis sabido.

- Bella, sabes que tengo también que estudiar…

- Y mi hermano que trabajar, y él supo que algo me pasaba incluso antes que tú.

Jasper, Alice y yo estábamos algo incómodos. La discusión parecía haberse vuelto solo de dos personas. Sin embargo, Jacob se encargó de que la cosa cambiase:

- Ahora eso no importa. Lo que importa es que debes terminar de recuperarte, y el sitio ideal es Forks.

- ¿Hablo en chino o simplemente eres sordo? ¡No quiero volver a Forks!

- ¡Da igual lo que quieras! Haremos lo que es mejor para tu salud…

- No, Jake –intervino Jasper, acercándose a la cama de su hermana- ella hará lo que quiera, no lo que tú quieras. No tienes ningún poder sobre ella.

- ¿Entonces es tu última palabra? –le preguntó Jacob a Bella, la cual asintió.

- Bien.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación. En pocos segundos escuchamos un portazo, anunciando que se había marchado del apartamento. Bella y Jasper suspiraron aliviados. Alice se acercó a la cama y rió.

- ¡Bien hecho! Ahora, ¿quién quiere un chocolate caliente?

Todos aceptamos la petición de Alice. Ella empezó a ir hacia la cocina, y me levanté para seguirla. Tenía que hablar con ella, y suponía que Jasper y Bella también querrían compartir algunas palabras solos.

Con reticencia, solté la mano de Bella, que me miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Ahora vuelvo –le sonreí, antes de salir de la habitación e ir al encuentro de mi hermana en la cocina.

La encontré sacando las tazas de uno de los cajones de arriba, con tan mala puntería que uno se le cayó. Antes de que llegara al suelo, yo ya lo había cogido.

- ¡Gracias, Ed! –me sonrió ella, cogiéndome el tazón de las manos.

Vi como dejaba las cuatro tazas sobre la encimera e iba hacia la despensa para sacar el chocolate.

- Alice…sobre lo de antes...

- Está todo olvidado.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! –ella se volvió hacia mí, aún más sonriente que antes- he visto como mirabas a Bella desde que la has traído a casa. Esa preocupación no es solo de un amigo, pequeño Eddie.

Por una vez, no protesté por mi apodo, que tan gentilmente me había asignado Emmett, y que ahora todos utilizaban.

- Solo me gustaría que supieras que no he tenido nada con Tanya.

- No quiero saber que hacías con ella –hizo una graciosa mueca, que me hizo sonreír- pero creo que a Bella sí le interesará.

- Creo que ya lo sabe –sonreí, de forma enigmática.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos, y como bien sabía, empezó su interrogatorio.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! :P**

**Este capitulo me encanta ^^ como Bella deja en su sitio a Jacob, y cómo todos los demas la apoyan y tal :D y por supuesto, lo mono que es Edward *___***

**Bueno, decir que Elenya no tiene más capitulos escritos. Ni siquiera un mísero caxito del capitulo 7. Así que hasta que a la chica le dé por escribir, no podré subir más u.u **

**¡Pero tranquilas! El domingo hablé con ella, y el lunes dejó una nota en el post donde tiene Amnésica en el Foro de Crepusculo y anunció que hoy o mañana ya regresa, con Amnésica y con cierta secuela que tiene colgada tambien :P **

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_**Aliena Gervasi**_


	8. Celestina

**Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS y sus personajes a Stephenie Meyer. Ya sabéis, yo solo os hago llegar la historia xD**

* * *

**Amnésica**

**Capitulo 7: Celestina**

**POV Bella**

Después de una larga conversación con Jasper, la cual duró toda la tarde, llegamos al acuerdo de que él iría contándome cosas para ir recuperando la memoria poco a poco. Esta decisión era un poco egoísta, ya que perfectamente podía haber aceptado la propuesta de Jacob, y pensándolo bien, era lo mejor que podría haber hecho, pero no quería separarme de Edward aún. Lo mismo le pasaba a Jasper con Alice. Y sabíamos que no debíamos.

Yo estaba comprometida, aunque actualmente no sabía en que estado se encontraba mi relación con Jacob. Y después, estaba María, la estúpida novia de Jasper desde hacía seis años. No recordaba mucho de ella, pero lo poco que lo hacía, solo me venía a la memoria unas miradas llenas de veneno. Esto se lo decía a Jasper, siempre que recordaba alguno de esos momentos, y él me decía que era porque ella me tenía celos, ya que a veces mi hermano me anteponía a ella. Alice me gustaba más que María. Ella era más agradable, y era, a mi parecer, la pareja perfecta para Jasper. Así se lo decía a mi hermano, quién solo desviaba la mirada.

Así que tomé la decisión de emparejar a esos dos, ya que era más que obvio que los dos sentían algo más que amistad.

Al día siguiente, aprovechando que Alice se quedaba hasta tarde en la universidad y Jasper se había ido a comprar, decidí buscar ayuda; y la encontré en Edward.

Sólo regresó de la universidad le abordé y lo llevé a mi habitación. El pobre parecía algo perplejo por mi comportamiento, y por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que la hiperactividad de Alice se me hubiese contagiado aunque tan solo un poco.

- Necesito que me ayudes –dije, cerrando la puerta.

- ¿En qué? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Con un gesto de la cabeza le señalé la cama. Nos sentamos apegados a la pared, como de costumbre.

- Verás –empecé- Jazz tiene novia, pero no pasan su mejor momento y además ella no me gusta…-le miré, con una mirada maliciosa- y Alice y él se entienden muy bien, y ella me cae estupendamente, así que había pensado…

- En darles un empujoncito –sonrió el de forma torcida.

Sabía que no lo hacía adrede –o eso creía- pero siempre me dejaba sin respiración. Debía de acordarme de respirar.

- E-exacto –sonreí, con un leve balbuceo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- De acuerdo, ¿y cual es el plan?

- Atiende –reí, de forma maligna.

---

**POV Alice**

Jasper y yo llegamos a media tarde. Bella debería estar leyendo algo y Edward estudiando, pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos con el apartamento vacío.

- ¿Bella? –llamó Jasper, encendiendo las luces del pasillo- ¿Edward?

Pero nadie respondió. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, mientras entraba con una multitud de bolsas en mi habitación.

- Seguramente por fin el gallina de mi hermano le habrá pedido una cita a tu hermana y se habrán ido a algún restaurante de alto caché –dejé que las bolsas cayeran de golpe, al darme cuenta de un importante dato- ¡¡Oh Dios mío!!

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Jasper entró corriendo en la habitación, al escuchar mi grito.

- ¡¡Bella se habrá puesto cualquier cosa en su primera cita con Edward!! ¡¡Debería de haberla arreglado!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me ha llamado?!! Ahora es demasiado tarde para exigirle que regrese y…

La puerta de mi habitación se cerró de golpe.

Jasper y yo nos miramos, frunciendo el ceño. Él se acercó hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla, en vano.

- Estamos encerrados –murmuró Jasper.

- ¿Encerrados?

Me olvidé del atuendo que seguramente llevaría Bella en aquellos momentos, y me puse a analizar la situación…y entonces me di cuenta.

¡Estaba encerrada en mi habitación con Jazz!

Sentía mis piernas desfallecer. Por una parte, estaba realmente contenta por estar con él, pero por otra, estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si hacía algo que delatara mis sentimientos? ¿Y si él no me correspondía? ¿Y si…?

- ¿Alice?

Levanté la mirada cuando él me llamó. Me sonrojé, pero como aún no habíamos encendido las luces, y teníamos de luz tan solo aquella que entraba por la ventana, él no lo percibió.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermano? Mi móvil se ha quedado sin batería.

- Cla-claro.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, sacando mi móvil de mi bolso de diseño. Llamé a Edward, pero me salió el contestador. Llamé a Bella, que aunque lo tenía encendido, no respondió. Intenté llamar a Rose y a Emmett, pero recordé que estaban de viaje.

- Creo que deberemos esperar a que los tortolitos terminen con su cita –suspiré.

Sentí a Jasper acercarse y sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo ha podido cerrarse la puerta?

- Posiblemente haya sido el aire –se encogió de hombros- quien sabe.

Estuvimos cinco minutos sin decir nada. Miré repetidas veces a Jasper, pero no podía verle bien, y todo porque aún no habíamos encendido las luces. A cuatro patas, fui por mi gran cama doble hasta encender una lámpara de una de las mesillas de noche. Luego, me dejé caer sobre los almohadones. De nuevo, Jasper me volvió a imitar. Estábamos increíblemente cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos…

Pasaron las horas, y ni Bella ni Edward llegaban. No es que me importase mucho, pero podía ser que a Jasper sí.

- ¿Se habrán ido a un hotel? –pensé en voz alta, ganándome como premio la preciosa risa de mi acompañante.

- En ese caso, estamos aquí encerrados hasta mañana…si es que mañana vuelven.

- ¿Podremos aguantar un día más encerrados?

- De momento yo lo estoy llevando estupendamente –me sonrió y me ruboricé, como no. No de la misma forma que Bella lo hacía, peor me sonrojé al fin y al cabo.

- Yo…también.

- Pues entonces todo bien, ¿no?

Se acercó un poco más a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Los dos estábamos acostados en la cama, encarados, y lo único que a mí me apetecía era descansar la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así –susurró.

- ¿Así, cómo?

- Como estamos tu y yo ahora…la calidez que siento hacía tiempo que no la experimentaba.

Sonreí ampliamente, mientras enrojecía de placer ante sus palabras.

Antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, él se inclinó, uniendo nuestros labios en un suave roce.

Mi corazón empezó a latir como un colibrí ante la caricia, y pronto hube enroscado mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él me abrazaba por al cintura, atrayéndome más hacia si.

Era como estar en el cielo.

**---**

**POV Edward**

Nos habíamos escondido en el armario del pasillo, intentando no hacer ruido. Bella estaba apegada a mí, y estábamos frente al frente. Escuchaba su corazón latir con fuerza, posiblemente pos la excitación del momento. La verdad, yo también estaba emocionado por la jugarreta que íbamos a jugarles a Alice y a Jasper. Aunque encerrados en aquel diminuto armario, con el cuerpo de Bella tan apegado al mío me hacía pensar con dificultad.

Por fin, Alice y Jasper llegaron al apartamento. Escuchamos como nos llamaban y al no recibir respuesta llegaban a la brillante conclusión de que no estábamos en casa.

Alice obligó a Jasper a entrar con las bolsas de la compra en su habitación, para poder dejarlas encima de la cama. Fue en aquel momento de distracción en el cual Bella aprovechó para salir corriendo del armario y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Con anterioridad habíamos hecho en la puerta el típico truco de las bisagras, de forma que la puerta ahora solo se podría abrir desde fuera.

Bella me enseñó el dedo pulgar y se escabulló de forma silenciosa hasta el comedor. La seguí rápidamente, escuchando cómo desde la habitación de mi hermana salían gritos pidiendo ayuda. Bella y yo no cruzamos palabra hasta que estuvimos en el rellano de la escalera. Habíamos cerrado la puerta de la entrada con sumo cuidado y ahora estábamos chocando los cinco por nuestra victoria.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo vamos a dejarlos ahí encerrados? –pregunté, mientras entrábamos en el ascensor.

- El que haga falta –me sonrió Bella.

Sonriendo también, negué con la cabeza, aún sin creerme que hubiese aceptado tal propuesta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos, con la intención de dirigirnos al parking. Sin embargo, algo, o mejor dicho, _alguien_, nos llamó la atención, haciéndonos girar para encararla.

Tanya se acercaba a nosotros con una amplia sonrisa, cómo si fuera nuestra mejor amiga. Hice una mueca ante la estampa, e hice el intento de coger a Bella del brazo y continuar nuestro camino hacía el parking, pero Bella se paró en seco, mirando con mala cara a Tanya.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con veneno en la voz.

Nunca había escuchado a Bella hablarle así a nadie antes, cosa que me sorprendió. Por ese motivo, me paré en seco y me quedé mirándolas, alternativamente. Pero Tanya no la miró a ella, sino a mí, cuando dijo:

- ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?

Miré a Bella, que asintió y murmuró un "_Enseguida voy_" . Aún sin estar muy convencido le dije que la esperaba en el coche, antes de dirigirme con pasos inseguros hacia la entrada del aparcamiento. Para disgusto mío, ellas no empezaron a hablar hasta que la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas.

Suponiendo que Bella me lo contaría todo cuando volviese, me dirigí hacia el Volvo. Subí al asiento del copiloto y puse uno de tantos CDs que tenía en el compartimento de al lado del asiento y me dispuse a esperar a Bella. Diez minutos después ella hizo acto de presencia, con el rostro algo pálido. Subió al coche, algo nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí –me sonrió, de forma algo forzada, mientras cogía con fuerza su bolso.

- ¿No te ha dicho nada que te haya molestado?

- No, solo quería…disculparse –suspiró.

No se me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no me miraba a los ojos. Me encogí de hombros y arranqué el coche. Era obvio que Bella no iba a hablar, al menos de momento, sobre su encuentro con Tanya.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté cuando salimos del aparcamiento.

- A un sitio donde podamos estar un buen rato –me miró, con una sonrisa maliciosa- necesitan intimidad, ¿no crees?

Asentí, riendo entre dientes. Cómo mínimo aquellos necesitarían toda la noche.

- Podemos…-Bella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

- ¿Podemos, qué? –la invité a seguir, sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

- Ir a algún hotel…¡pero con habitaciones separadas y todo eso si quieres, porque realmente creo que…!

No pude evitar más y estallé en carcajadas, ante su nerviosismo. El sonrojo de Bella aumentó ante la vergüenza que la pobre estaba pasando.

- ¡No te rías de mí! –me dio un golpe en el brazo y cruzó los suyos sobre su pecho, refunfuñando.

- No te preocupes –dije, aún aguantando la risa- Podemos pedir una habitación con dos camas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien –asintió ella.

Conduje hacia uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Bella en un principio se negó a alojarse en tal sitio, pero no le di tiempo a protestar demasiado.

Con pasos seguros me bajé del coche y me dirigí hacia la entrada del hotel, con Bella pisándome los talones.

- ¡Edward! –gritó cuando me alcanzó- ¡No tengo dinero para hospedarme aquí!

- Pero yo sí –le sonreí ampliamente y me dirigí a la recepción.

* * *

_Oh! Hola a mis queridas lectoras de FanFiction :D Soy Cruella, Elenya para aquellos/as que no me conozcais ^^ La misma autora de este fic jeje Bueno, he creido conveniente haceros llegar esta nota, porque me han comentado lo mucho que esta gustando mi fic, asi que queria daros las gracias y daros una pequeña noticia: ¡Ahora viene el drama! xD si, como habeis visto, todo es muy bonito tal y cual, pero ahora despues de un Lemmon que hay en el siguiente capi, (no dire quienes seran los protagonistas jojojo) viene el drama. ¡No me mateis! jajajajaja Intentare escribir pronto, para no haceros esperar ni a vosotras, n¡ a mis niñas del Foro de Crepusculo ;)_

_Un besotee desde la Mansion de Vil!_

* * *

**Holaaaa! Despues de la nota de Ele, os comento yo xD:**

**He colgado tan solo Elenya me ha pasado la parte final del capitulo (El POV Edward) ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado, es un capitulo transitorio pero me encanta! xD por una vez, la de las ideas maquiavelicas no es Alice xDDDD**

**Gracias por todos los reviews :D ya casi tenemos 100!! que felicidad!!!!!!! Lady Madrid, lei algunas historias tuyas y me gustaron mucho wapa! ;) Tambien gracias a los favoritos y alertas :D**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actu!! que sera cuando Elenya/Cruella escribir más! xD **

**Un beso!!**

**_Ali :)_**


	9. No es lo correcto

**Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepusculo-es y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer :D**

* * *

**Amnésica**

**Capitulo 8: No es lo correcto**

**POV Bella**

La habitación no era de dos camas. Bueno, no era exactamente así: La suite estaba compuesta por una cama de matrimonio, y para llegar a ella tenías que pasar por unas puertas corredizas, antes de las cuales estaba un mini salón, con sofás de cuero y una enorme pantalla plana. ¡Ah, y un minibar! Una puerta conducía al cuarto de baño, el cual era tan grande que incluso albergaba un jacuzzi.

- Edward, esto es demasiado…-dije saliendo del servicio y yendo directamente hacia él.

Edward estaba en el centro del salón, mirando a su alrededor, igual que había hecho yo momentos antes.

- Yo creo que es perfecta –me sonrió.

Torcí el gesto en una mueca y fui a sentarme en el sofá. Edward vino y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres que regresemos a casa? –ofreció.

- Creo que no seria oportuno –reí.

Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y se repantigó un poco en el sofá. Yo le imité, mientras él encendía la televisión de plasma.  
No echaban nada bueno en la tele, como de costumbre. Mirando a mi alrededor, volví a fijarme en el minibar. Me pregunté si habría algo de beber, así que me levanté y fui a echar un vistazo. En la mininevera tan solo había una botella de vino y una botellita de agua. Tras pensarlo brevemente, cogí la botella de vino y dos copas y me dirigí al sofá.  
Edward levantó una ceja cuando le tendí una de las copas.

- Es para celebrar el éxito de nuestra misión –le expliqué.

- No sabemos aún si ha surtido efecto –dijo Edward, cogiendo la botella y llenando las dos copas.

- Nosotros tan solo queríamos dejarlos encerrados –le recordé, guiñándole un ojo y bebiendo un sorbo del vino.

Él me sonrió y me imitó.  
Llevábamos ya dos copas e íbamos por la tercera cuando Edward rompió el cómodo silencio en el que estábamos sumergidos.

- ¿Has recordado algo más?

Negué con la cabeza, dando otro sorbo.

- Nada. Tampoco he sabido más de Jacob –me encogí de hombros y me bebí lo que me quedaba de la copa de un trago- y ni me importa.

- No digas eso.

- Pues sí, lo digo –a esas alturas, poniéndome la cuarta copa de vino y terminándome así la botella, me di cuenta de que ya iba un poco borracha.

- Tú le amas, Bella –Edward arrastraba las palabras. No estaba en mejor estado que yo.

- No, creo…que solo me gusta…o algo así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –se había acercado más a mí, de tal forma que cuando hablaba podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro. A pesar del olor a vino, aún podía distinguir aquel aroma a miel que le caracterizaba.

- Pues eso. Creía que le amaba, pero entonces no sabía lo que de verdad era amar.

Edward terminó de inclinarse y rozó sus labios con los míos, enviando descargas a todas las partes de mi cuerpo, con tan solo ese simple roce.

- ¿Y ahora sí lo sabes?

Hablaba rozando mis labios al menear los suyos. Yo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que él.

- Gracias a ti.

Se me quedó mirando con los ojos cómo platos, con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto. Me perdí en sus orbes verdes como si me hubiera hipnotizado.

- Te amo, Bella.

Y entonces se inclinó y me besó. Enrollé mis brazos en su cuello, acercándolo aún más contra mí. Sus manos se enroscaron en mi cintura, sujetándome fuertemente. Nos tumbamos en el sofá, aún con nuestros labios juntos. En un momento dado sus manos se trasladaron de mi cintura hacia arriba, por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi piel, la cual se volvía de gallina ante su roce.

Jadeando, separó sus labios de los míos para coger aire, pero sin despegarlos de mi piel. Recorrió el trayecto desde mis labios hasta mi clavícula, mientras mis manos ya habían llegado a mi sostén y luchaban por despasarlo. Por mi parte, yo había conseguido desabotonar su camisa, y estaba recorriendo su torso con mis manos.

Si esto lo hubiera hecho estando en perfectas condiciones, posiblemente estaría temblando de pies a cabeza. No recordaba si lo había hecho antes, pero al menos, iba a ser mi primera vez con Edward.  
No se cuando sucedió, pero de repente estaba en brazos de Edward, quien estaba sin camisa y levantado del sofá y caminando hacia la habitación con nuestros labios unidos en un ferviente beso.  
Habíamos escuchado las copas que habíamos dejado en el suelo caerse al suelo al levantarnos, peor no romperse. Aún así, las dejamos allí donde estaban. Lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos éramos nosotros dos.

---

Los rayos del Sol me despertaron al día siguiente. En un principio, no sabía donde estaba, ni porqué estaba acostada sobre algo tan cómodo y cálido que me rodeaba. Fue cuando abrí los ojos, amodorrada en un principio y bien despierta después, cuando recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior al encontrarme con el rostro sereno de Edward, que dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba recostada sobre su torso desnudo, y rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. No había lugar mejor en el que deseaba estar. Sin embargo, eso no podía durar eternamente.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Edward sentía por mí y lo que yo sentía por él, los hechos de la noche anterior, aunque llevados por la embriadez, lo habían dejado claro. Recordaba perfectamente sus manos acariciando con dulzura todas las partes de mi cuerpo, sus besos llenos de ternura y cariño…aquella no había sido una noche de sexo.

Pero yo bien sabía desde que había hablado con Tanya que aquella era la última oportunidad que tenía para demostrar a Edward lo que yo sentía por él. Ahora, debía desaparecer de su vida, hacer cómo si nunca hubiese entrado en ella. Debíamos de seguir cada uno con su vida. Yo estaba comprometida, y no podía echar a perder tantos sueños puestos en ese compromiso por mi egoísmo. Edward seguro que se repondría de mi marcha, al fin y al cabo, tampoco me conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y no era demasiado interesante. ¿Qué tendría de atrayente una chica amnésica, normal y corriente? Nada.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Si no me movía a la de ya, no sería capaz de llevar a cabo mi plan. En contra de mi voluntad, aparté con suavidad los brazos de Edward que me envolvían fuertemente y me levanté de la cama. Sin hacer ruido, cogí mi ropa esparcida por el suelo y me cambié rápidamente. Luego, me fui al cuarto de baño y me aclaré un poco el pelo con los dedos y me lavé los dedos con un cepillo de dientes que proporcionaba el hotel, no por nada era de cinco estrellas.

Una vez decente, salí del cuarto de baño y recorrí la habitación buscando un papel y un boli. Cuando los hube encontrado, escribí con mi pésima caligrafía una nota de despedida para Edward, que aún dormía plácidamente en la amplia cama. Tuve que luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos mientras escribía aquellas ya casi borrosas letras.

Terminé la nota y doblando el papel, la dejé en la almohada, junto a Edward, a quién le di un pequeño beso de despedida en los labios, que aún estando inconsciente, hizo que en sus labios se formase aquella sonrisa ladina que yo tanto amaba.

- Gracias por todo –sonreí tristemente.

Antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, ya sin poder evitar que las lágrimas recorriesen mi rostro.

**POV Jasper**

Me desperté cuando escuché el estridente sonido de mi móvil procedente de la mesilla de noche. Estiré un brazo para cogerlo, mientras mi mirada se topaba con la figura durmiente de Alice, que dormía a mi lado tranquilamente. Sonreí ante la profanidad de su sueño. Lo único que había provocado el sonido del móvil al sonar, había sido que se girase de lado.

- ¿Si? –respondí en un murmullo, con voz somnolienta.

- ¿Jasper?

- ¡Bells! –me olvidé de que Alice estaba durmiendo a mi lado, y alcé la voz, feliz por haber podido contactar por fin con mi hermana- ¡Tienes que venir de inmediato! Alice y yo estamos encerrados en su…

- Eso ya lo sé Jazz, yo misma os encerré.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

- Escúchame –entonces me di cuenta de algo. La voz de mi hermana no sonaba igual que siempre. Tenía un matiz melancólico, que rara vez había escuchado en mi vida. Algo grave le había pasado a mi hermanita, por lo que me preocupé, pero yo ella prosiguió antes de pudiese preguntar al respecto- estoy en casa.

- ¿En casa? –pregunté, extrañado.

- Sí, en mi apartamento, para ser exactos. He recuperado las llaves.

- ¿Cómo lo has…?

- Es una larga historia. Solo quiero que sepas que me marcho a Forks en media hora. Jacob tiene que pasar a por mí. Jazz, te pido que vengas con nosotros.

- ¿Qué…? Bella, no sé que estás diciendo. No entiendo…

- Voy a recuperar la memoria de una vez por todas. No quiero incomodar más a Edward y a Alice y voy a salir de sus vidas.

Entonces entendí lo que había hecho mi hermana. Había cambiado de elección. Suspiré y miré a Alice.

- ¿Jasper? –me llamó Bella, al ver que no respondía.

Cerré los ojos, para luego volverlos a abrir, con un suspiro.

- Me reuniré con vosotros en Forks esta noche. Me quedaré para despedirme en persona de Alice y Edward, y también para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

- Gracias, Jazz.

- Pero con una condición, Bella.

- La que sea.

- Prométeme que volverás para agradecerles su ayuda en persona. Sólo eso.

Ella se quedó callada unos instantes, para luego responder que así lo haría. Suspiré aliviado y tras desearle un buen viaje, nos despedimos y cortamos la comunicación.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Mil disculpas por la demora, Elenya se retrasó mas de lo pensado en terminar el capitulo :(**

**Bueno, ¿que altibajos eh? pasa de ser superfeliz a..bueno, eso las que querias lemmon, la autora ha prometido que habra uno mas adelante ;)**

**¡¡¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :D sois las mejores chicas ^^ 114 reviews!!! :D tambien gracias a los favoritos, que ya llegaron tambien a los 100 :D**

**Preguntais sobre la charla de Tanya y Bella. Cuando Elenya me ha pasado esta tarde el capi entero y he visto que no lo explicaba le he preguntado y me ha dicho que eso se vera en breve :) asi que no os preocupeis jeje aunque mas o menos ya sabemos de que habra ido u.u **

**¡Esperemos que la proxima actu sea en breve!**

**¡Un beso enorme a todas wapas!**

**_Ali!_**


	10. Compromiso

**Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS del Foro de Crepúsculo-es y sus personajes a Stephenie Meyer :D Yo soy una humilde chica que copia, pega y sube el fic! xD**

* * *

**Amnésica**

**Capitulo 9: Compromiso**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Jake pasó a recogerme a la hora prevista. Cuando subí al coche, el tan solo me cogió la mano y me dio un ligero apretón, como queriendo animarme. Le sonreí, de forma algo forzada, y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana.

Él sabía lo que había pasado con Edward la noche anterior, y lo había aceptado, alegando que tan solo estaba confusa. Posiblemente él pensaría que yo no había sentido nada estando con Edward, pero la verdad es que era todo lo contrario. Pero claro, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a mi prometido que a quien de verdad amaba era a otro? No era el hecho que sabía que yo ya me había acostado con mi prometido, porque yo no recordaba que había sentido en aquellos momentos, pero sí sabía bien que sentía cuando Edward estaba cerca y lo que sentía cuando Jacob estaba a mi lado. Eran cosas muy distintas.

Sin embargo, todo esto no era capaz de decírselo a Jacob. Era egoísta, y lo sabía, pero mi lío mental era demasiado grande cómo para poder pensar con claridad y hacer las cosas cómo era debido.

El viaje transcurrió con demasiada tranquilidad. Jake se pasó el rato tarareando las canciones que conocía de la radio y yo estaba entretenida mirando por la ventana, pensando en Edward.

Seguramente me odiaría por haberle dejado así, y por eso no me había llamado aún. O también podía ser que se hubiese alegrado de mi marcha.

_Él no es de esos_, me recordó mi mente de inmediato.

Y tenía razón.

Paramos a comer en varias ocasiones, en las que Jake aprovechó para ir contándome cosas de mis padres y de mis amigos. La idea de mis padres, de haber pasado tiempo con ellos, cada vez se me hacia más nítida. La de mis amigos, no tanto.

Llegamos a Forks poco después de las tres de la tarde, y cómo de costumbre, llovía.

Bufé y Jake rió a mi lado.

—Supongo que recuerdas que en Forks siempre llueve.

—Sí, es algo que he conseguido recordar, por desgracia –mi respuesta hizo que Jacob riese aún más fuerte y yo sonreí al verle tan animado, aunque juraría que la alegría no había llegado a mis ojos.

Aparcó delante de una casa que reconocí como la casa donde había pasado toda una vida. Recuerdos míos delante de esa casa pasaron tan deprisa que ni siquiera tuve tiempo para fijarme en los detalles que me mostraban.

Mis padres salieron de casa ya que habían escuchado el motor del coche. Supe que eran mis padres al instante, al igual que me pasó cuando vi a Jasper y a Jacob. Corrí hacia ellos, con lágrimas en los ojos, y al llegar nos fundimos los tres en un abrazo.

—Os he echado de menos –hipé.

—Cariño, tan solo has estado dos meses fuera de casa, la otra vez estuviste tres –me dijo mi madre, entre risas, mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Pronto se separaron de mí, sonrientes, al igual que yo. No me había dolido la broma de mi madre. Ellos no sabían que había estado amnésica durante un tiempo.

—Pero ya podrías habernos llamado –rió mi padre.

—Lo siento…la universidad me está matando –sonreí de forma forzada. Si mis padres lo notaron, no lo expresaron.

Jacob llegó en aquel momento a mi lado, y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, acercándome más a él. Era un gesto que adoraba antes, pero ahora lo único que quería es que fuera otra persona la que me abrazara así.

—¿Y tu hermano? –me preguntó mi padre mientras entrábamos en casa.

—Se ha quedado en Seattle, había quedado con unos amigos que hacía tiempo que no veía, y regresará esta noche –le excusé.

Mis padres se creyeron la excusa, y dicho esto nos sentamos en el salón a comentar lo sucedido los dos últimos meses. Realmente, con la ayuda de Jake, me inventé más de la mitad de lo sucedido.

Después de dos horas de parloteo, mi padre se fue a la comisaría y mi madre a la cocina, a preparar la cena. Jacob me pidió entonces que le siguiera al jardín, y eso hice.

—Bells…-se giró hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido, y yo me detuve en seco, esperando que continuase- ¿por qué decidiste regresar?

Suspiré y miré de forma teatral al cielo, el cual parecía estar preparándose de nuevo para llover.

—Tanya me abrió los ojos. Me dijo todo lo que te dije esta mañana por teléfono, que estaba metiéndome en una vida que no era la mía, y que hiciera lo correcto de una vez por todas –miré de nuevo a Jake y sonriendo tristemente, añadí- me dio el informe sobre mi vida, todo lo que había estado investigando por su cuenta…

—¿Lo has leído?

Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio inferior, mirando al suelo. Entonces noté unos brazos a mí alrededor, y como Jake besaba mi coronilla.

—Has hecho bien. Debes recordar por ti misma.

Asentí y enterré la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que te olvides de lo sucedido en estos meses.

—¿Qué? –inquirí, mirándole consternada.

—No eres la misma, Bells, y quiero recuperarte –me acarició la mejilla, con una media sonrisa, que nada podía compararse a la de _él_- y había estado pensando en algo…que posiblemente lo hiciera volver todo a la normalidad.

—¿Y qué es? –pregunté, algo insegura.

Jake sonrió ampliamente y me cogió ambas manos, apretándolas contra su pecho.

—Adelantemos la boda.

Me quedé en shock unos instantes, procesando la información.

—¿Co…cómo? –balbuceé.

—Cásate conmigo el mes que viene –me soltó ambas manos, pero solo para cogerme el rostro- ¡vuelve a ser la Bella de antes, por favor! ¡Olvidemos estos dos últimos meses!

—Olvidar…esa era la palabra clave.

E inesperadamente, me encontré aceptando la proposición de mi prometido.

.

.

.

**POV Edward**

Nunca había ido tan deprisa en mi coche desde…bueno, desde que encontré a Bella inconsciente delante de casa y la llevé al hospital.

No sabía que había pasado. Solo que había despertado siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, esperando encontrarme con mi Bella al despertar, y en su lugar me había encontrado con un trozo de papel, el cual ahora descansaba en mi bolsillo.

_No pienses que me arrepiento de lo de anoche, ni mucho menos. Sé, incluso ahora que aún no he recuperado por completo la memoria, que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. No había sido mi primera vez, pero sí la primera vez que he hecho el amor. Gracias por eso, y por aguantarme estos meses. Nunca te olvidaré._

_Te amo._

_Bella._

No entendía que había querido decir. ¿Cómo que nunca me olvidaría? ¿Dónde había ido? Lo que si tenía claro era que no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

Llegué a casa y me encontré a Jasper y a Alice aún encerrados en la habitación de mi hermana. Sin pensar abrí de un tirón la puerta, encontrándome a Alice llorando en el borde de la cama, y a Jasper intentando consolarla, sin éxito.

—¡¿Dónde está Bella?! –demandé, poniéndome en dos zancadas delante de Jasper.

Jasper me miró, con los ojos ensombrecidos por la tristeza.

—Mi hermana ha vuelto a Forks. Quiere recuperar la memoria y…

—¡¿Y?!

—Su vida anterior –suspiró Jasper, mientras le daba un apretón al hombro de Alice.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Será broma!

—¡No es broma! –sollozó mi hermana, mirándome por fin, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas- dice que no quiere ser una molestia para nosotros.

—¿Una molestia? –miré a Jasper, aún sin poder creer que aquello estuviese pasando- ¡Llévame con ella!

Él se levantó y me sujetó por los hombros, con la expresión seria.

—Tranquilízate. Sé que es una estupidez, pero es mi hermana y respeto su decisión. Ella volverá a por sus cosas y así podrá despedirse de vosotros. Solo te pido que de momento la dejes recapacitar. Yo tengo que volver a Forks, tengo que…-miró a Alice de reojo y medio sonrió- aclarar unas cuantas a cosas, y luego acompañaré aquí a Bella, ¿de acuerdo?

Miré a Alice, que me asintió y terminé suspirando y diciendo:

—De acuerdo.

Jasper se separó de mí y se dirigió afuera de la habitación.

—Volveré en unos días con Bella. Os llamaré cuando llegue allí y os mantendré informados de cómo van las cosas.

—Muchas gracias Jazz –le sonrió mi hermana.

Él le guiñó un ojo y luego se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

.

.

.

**POV Bella**

En mi familia estaban todos eufóricos con la noticia de la próxima boda. Las madres, no paraban de abrazar a Jake, de abrazarse entre ellas, de abrazar a nuestros padres, al perro incluso…y mientras yo, sentada en el sofá lo veía todo pasar. Con la excusa de que estaba cansada, me despedí de todos y subí a mi habitación, donde me derrumbé, llorando.

No era feliz con mi decisión, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Era lo que haría feliz a todo el mundo. Rectifico: a todo el mundo excepto a mí, pero sabía que con el tiempo, _él_ me lo agradecería. Había muchas chicas ahí fuera para tener que ligarse a una tan poca cosa como yo.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada en mi habitación, pero el suficiente para que afuera, la noche remplazara al día. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta pidieron permiso para entrar. Permiso que concedí, sin levantar el rostro de mi almohada. Supe, en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió con cuidado y volvió a cerrarse, de quien se trataba.

—Bells…

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la de mi hermano, que me miraba apenado.

—Dime que no es cierto lo que me ha dicho mamá.

Me limpié algunas lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, mientras inspiraba hondo.

—Es lo correcto, Jazz.

—¡No lo es! ¡Tú no amas a Jacob!

—¡Baja la voz, por Dios! –le dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano a la vez. Jasper respiró hondo, intentando calmarse y se sentó a mi lado- Sé que no amo a Jacob, tú sabes perfectamente que a quién amo es a…-iba a decir su nombre, pero las palabras se hicieron un nudo en mi garganta, haciendo que tragase hondo. Mi hermano me cogió una mano y me dio un apretón, gesto que le agradecí con la mirada- tengo que hacerlo, Jazz.

—Bells, estás cometiendo un error. Edward te ama.

Intenté ignorar las mariposas que bailaron en mi estomago al escuchar su nombre, y respondí:

—Con el tiempo se olvidará de mí. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿A quién le interesa una pobre amnésica como yo?

—Deja de decir tonterías de una vez, por favor –me reprendió con la mirada, pero yo solo desvié la mía hacía mi regazo- eres hermosa, Bella, inteligente y amable. Todos lo saben. Y Edward el que más. Deberías haber visto lo que me ha costado convencerle de que se quede en casa esperándote.

—¿Esperándome? –pregunté, con una ceja alzada.

—Les he dicho que volverás a por tus cosas y a despedirte.

—Jazz no puedo…

—Oh, claro que puedes –me dijo, guiñándome un ojo- serías una maleducada si no te despidieras correctamente de ellos, ¿no?

Suspiré y asentí. Edward y Alice habían hecho mucho por mí para que ahora los ignorara.

—Así me gusta, hermanita –Jasper me dio un beso en la coronilla, para luego levantarse e ir hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? –pregunté, curiosa.

—A hablar con María –me sonrió y se encogió de hombros cuando yo le miré interrogante- no es la mujer de mi vida.

De repente el entendimiento llegó a mí. ¿Significaba aquello que mi plan no había surtido solo bien, sino que mucho más que eso?

—¡Hey Jazz! –le llamé mientras me levantaba de la cama, pero él ya se había esfumado escaleras abajo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?! No ha sido mi culpa esta vez, sino de mi querida Elenya-Cruella, que ha tardado más de un mes en escribir el final del capi ¬ ¬ ¡Esperemos que la próxima vez no tarde tanto! =) Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, realmente ya tenía ganas de actualizar, porque ¡¡veo que la historia gusta muchísimo!! :D De veras, tanto de parte de Elenya como de mí, ¡os agradecemos a todas y a cada una de las que habéis dejado review el hecho de que nos lo hagáis saber! **

**Pues eso, que no me enrollo más. En los próximos capis, Elenya me ha prometido que se pondrá la cosa más interesante…¡Crucemos los dedos! He visto amenazas de muerte contra Bella…me dais miedo jajajajajaja Algunas pedís el Lemon, y yo así se lo he dicho, y me ha respondido que tengamos paciencia, que haberlo lo hay…y no se si alguna lo preguntaba (creo que si) pero sobre lo que pasó entre Alice y Jasper aún no ha querido revelarlo ¬ ¬ lo digo, porque no me lo ha dicho ni a mí que soy su "manager" xDDD**

**Bueno, bueno, me enrollo demasiado jajaja**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali. _


	11. No des nada por perdido

**Personajes de Meyer. Historia de Elenya_CS (Foro de Crepúsculo-es, blabla). Yo solo copio, pego, y subo a FF! ;)**

* * *

**Amnésica**

**Capitulo 10: ****No des nada por perdido**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Bella y Jasper se habían marchado. Dos días en los que Alice carecía de su típica hiperactividad y yo estaba encerrado en mi habitación, acurrucado en mi cama, con la nota que Bella me había dejado en una mano y mi móvil en la otra, esperando a que Bella me llamase, cosa que ya daba por sentado que no sucedería. Incluso estaba empezando a dudar de que ella regresase, porque, ¿para que iba a hacerlo?

Unos débiles golpes en la puerta hicieron que dirigiera mi vista hacia allí.

_—_¿Vienes a comer? –preguntó Alice, al otro lado de la puerta.

Al no obtener respuesta, se impacientó. Podría estar depresiva, pero al fin y al cabo continuaba siendo Alice, mi hermana.

_—_¡Llevas dos días ahí encerrado! ¿Cuándo piensas salir?

Suspiré y decidí levantarme. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi hermana, que tenía ojeras e iba con chándal. ¿Desde cuando mi hermana iba con chándal? Eso significaba en el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Yo no debería verme en mejor estado.

_—_¿Vas a salir de ahí? –me preguntó, con una sonrisa nada alegre.

Me encogí de hombros, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

_—_Me daré una ducha –dije, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

_—_Bien, prepararé algo para comer –sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras que yo me dirigía hacia el baño.

Mientras me bañaba pensé en como me había estado comportando estos dos días. ¿Cómo podía una chica volverme en un estado tan depresivo? Sin duda, el hecho de enamorarme era nuevo para mí.

_—_¡Ed! –el grito que Alice profirió desde el pasillo creo que lo escuchó todo el edificio- ¡Sal ya!

_—_Ve comiendo tú si tienes tanta hambre –sonreí, sabiendo que se enfadaría por la pequeña broma.

_—_¡Idiota! No quiero que salgas porque tenga hambre. ¡Date prisa!

Suspiré, mientras la oía alejarse corriendo hacia el salón. Seguramente Rose le habría llamado diciendo que venía con Emmett. Había que ver lo perfecto que quería tenerlo Alice todo para cuando venía una visita, incluso si ésta era tan cercana como nuestros mejores amigos.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde olivo y fui al salón, dispuesto a sentarme en el sofá. La quietud que reinaba en el apartamento me pareció sospechosa, y más siendo mi hermana, la mujer que terminaba de recuperar la hiperactividad…de repente me paré en medio del pasillo. La única manera de que Alice recuperase su hiperactividad es que le hubiesen dado una gran alegría. Y en aquellos momentos solo se me ocurría una.

Corrí, literalmente, hacía el salón. Mis cuerpo empezó a sudar, y un nudo se formó en mi estómago, al que habían invadido miles de mariposas. Tal y como pasaba cada vez que la veía a ella.

A Bella.

Me quedé totalmente paralizado, viendo sus ojos chocolate, que me miraban llenos de dolor. Me sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no era para nada alegre.

_—_Hola –susurró, bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

Sin poderme contener, avancé hasta quedarme a pocos centímetros de ella. Hice que levantara la cabeza, acunando su mejilla, sonrojada de aquella forma tan adorable en el acto en que nuestras pieles tuvieron contacto.

_—_Has vuelto –dije, aún sin creérmelo.

_—_Jazz me ha hecho volver –respondió, cerrando los ojos- quería que me despidiese como era debido. Y creo que tiene razón.

Me miró de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le devolví.

_—_No tienes nada que agradecernos a mí o a Alice. Aquí siempre serás bienvenida y lo sabes.

Ella respiró hondo y dio un paso atrás, apartándose de mí. La miré, desconcertado. El dolor que se había disipado los pocos segundos que había durado nuestra conversación se había disipado, pero ahora había vuelto.

_—_¿Bella, qué…?

_—_Voy a casarme –dijo, con la voz rota.

Tardé unos minutos en procesar sus palabras. ¿Ella iba a…casarse?

_—_¿Qué?

_—_Jacob me ha propuesto que adelantemos la boda al mes que viene y he aceptado. He recuperado la memoria, y creo que es lo correcto.

_—_No puedes hablar en serio –si me había quedado pasmado al verla, ahora lo estaba mucho más.

_—_Hablo en serio.

Mis manos se empuñaron, mientras la ira y la impotencia me recorrían por dentro.

_—_¡¿Y lo qué pasó la otra noche? ¡No me digas que fue un error, porque los dos sabemos que no lo fue! –Bella estaba intentando controlar las lágrimas. Se había abrazado a si misma intentando pararlas, pero no lo consiguió.

_—_¡Claro que no fue un error! Pero no puedo simplemente invadir vuestra vida y renunciar a la mía de antes del accidente.

Suspiré y me cogí el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarme y pensar con claridad. No sé como se me ocurrió, pero una idea cruzó en aquel momento por mi cabeza. Una idea disparatada, pero nada absurda, al menos para mí. Levanté mi mirada hacia Bella, con una medio sonrisa.

_—_Muchas cosas en esta vida pasan por casualidades. Mucha gente se conoce por casualidades. Las cosas pasan y no puedes renunciar a ello. Tienes que mirar por tu felicidad, o vivirás en amargura toda la vida. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres casarte con un hombre al que no amas, tan solo porque antes de tener un accidente creías que lo hacías?

Ella me miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba, y tampoco lloraba. Era como si estuviese esperando a que yo terminase mi discurso. E iba a hacerlo.

_—_Te propongo una alternativa –mi sonrisa se acentuó más.

_—_¿Cuál es? –preguntó ella, en voz baja.

Me acerqué a ella, y envolví con un brazo su cintura, mientras que con la otra mano le cogía la barbilla con suavidad, a la vez que la miraba a los ojos y decía:

_—_Cásate conmigo.

* * *

**No lo he leído aún...bueno algo sí jajaja pero he visto la actu y me he dado prisa en copiar y pegar jaja**

**Sí, también llevaba tiempo esperándolo =) y más sabiendo lo que ocurría, porque Elenya/Cruella me lo dijo xD (privilegios de ser la manager jeje)**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Aunque han bajado =( de todas formas, se agradece mucho a la gente que aún comenta después de lapsos de tiempo de meses...la autora se excusó diciendo que la musa se le había ido este año.**

**La comprendo, este año 2010 no nos está yendo demasiado bien a algunos/as...xD ¡Aunque parece que mi situación mejora por momentos! =) Esperemos que a Elenya no se le vaya la musa ^^**

**Os dejo la nota que ella ha dejado a sus lectoras, porque creo que también sirve para ponerla aquí =):**

_Oh sí, dad gracias a que el sábado mis amigos y yo viesemos Luna Nueva jaja Tenía escrito la mitad del capi, y la idea era hacer que Edward se enfadase tanto con Bella que no quisiese saber nada más de ella. Pero no me gustaba esa perspectiva. ¡Soy Cruella, pero nuestro Eddie jamás haría eso! Así que no me convencía…hasta que…voilà! Espero que os haya gustado ;)_

**¡Me despido hasta el siguiente capi! ¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali. _


	12. Un gran día

**Personajes de Meyer, historia de Elenya_CS. Yo copio y pego :D**

* * *

**Amnésica**

**11. ****Un gran día**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Tardaban demasiado. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi hermano para que tardaran tanto? ¡Y para colmo hablaban en susurros!

_—_Al, no vas a escuchar nada - reía Jasper, detrás de mí.

Yo tenía la oreja apegada a la puerta, pero tan solo escuchaba cuchicheos. ¡Había escuchado claramente como se gritaban y de repente hablaban en cuchicheos! ¿Eso es que habrían hecho las paces y Bella habría dejado atrás la idea de casarse con el estúpido chucho?

_—_¡Tengo que saber que traman esos dos!

_—_Esos dos están hablando de sus cosas –noté como su brazo me rodeaba la cintura y me hacía voltearme hacía él- luego seguro que te contarán, no te preocupes.

_—_Claro que me contarán, ¡más les vale!

Jazz rió y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

_—_Te había echado de menos. Mucho.

_—_Y yo a ti –le abracé y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

Estuvimos callados unos segundos antes de que él volviese a hablar:

_—_El otro día lo dejé con María.

Levanté la mirada hacía la suya, compasiva.

_—_Siento mucho eso…

Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

_—_No lo sientas, a no ser que no quieras ser mi novia.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante aquello. No hace falta decir que en menos de un segundo me había lanzado a su cuello, gritando sin parar un:

_—_¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!

Él reía. Se notaba de verdad que estaba feliz por ello, al igual que yo. Nos besamos casi enseguida, al igual que pasó la última vez. Lástima que no hubiésemos terminado lo empezado, y todo por su ex novia, que ya no era ningún obstáculo entre nosotros.

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación nos hizo separarnos. En menos que canta un gallo, abrí la puerta, impaciente por las noticias.

Edward y Bella estaban delante de mí, con las manos entrelazadas y unas amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. Les miré, sin entender exactamente que pasaba. Bueno, lo obvio sí. ¡Volvían a estar juntos y yo y Jazz estábamos juntos! Aquel era un gran día.

_—_Alice, Jasper, queríamos deciros algo y pediros un favor –dijo Edward, compartiendo al final una mirada significativa a Bella.

_—_¡Vamos al salón!

Cogí a mi novio –que bien sonaba la palabra- al salón y le hice sentarse en un sillón, mientras que yo me sentaba en su regazo. Bella y Edward se sentaron el sofá, y esta vez mi hermano pasó un brazo por la cintura de Bella.

_—_¿Qué queríais decirnos? –preguntó Jasper.

Ellos dos se sonrieron y empezó a hablar su hermana:

_—_Edward y yo estamos juntos.

_—_¡Adivinad! –necesitaba mi minuto de protagonismo- ¡tu hermano y yo también! –todos rieron y Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡es un gran día!

_—_Pero la cosa no termina ahí, Ali –me informó mi hermano.

_—_¿Cómo que no? –pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

_—_Vamos a casarnos –dijo Bella, sonriente.

_—_¡¿QUÉ? –gritamos Jasper y yo, a la vez.

¿Casarse? ¿En serio había dicho casarse? Por primera vez en mi vida, alguien me había dejado con la boca abierta y sin una palabra que decir.

.

**Edward POV**

Siempre había querido dejar a mi hermana sin habla. Por fin, lo había conseguido.

_—_Queremos casarnos –le di un apretón a Bella en la cintura, y ella me sonrió, aunque estaba algo temerosa de la respuesta de su hermano.

_—_Pero...¿no creéis que es algo pronto? –preguntó él.

Bella le miró, tras suspirar.

_—_No. Da igual que lo hagamos ahora que dentro de tres años. Nos amamos y será así para toda la vida. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

Y ahora, fue por fin el turno de Alice de hablar:

_—_¡Eso es fantástico, Bells, Ed! –saltó del regazo de su novio y vino corriendo a abrazarnos- ¡Decidme que seré la dama de honor! ¡Qué podré elegir las flores y…!

_—_Ali, siéntate, puede que lo tengamos que decirte ahora no te guste tanto –sonreí de lado, al ver de nuevo a mi hermana desconcertada. Una vez estaba de nuevo acomodada entre los brazos de Jasper, proseguí- queremos casarnos...lo más pronto posible.

Jasper y Alice nos miraron con el ceño fruncido, sin entender.

_—_¿Podéis acompañarnos a Las Vegas? –finalizó Bella por mí.

Si antes se habían quedado atónitos, la expresión de su rostro en aquel momento no tenía precio.

_—_¡¿Las Vegas? ¡¿Y el banquete? ¡¿Y las flores? ¡¿Y el vestido?

Alice parecía que iba a darle un infarto. Jasper a penas podía contenerla. Fue Bella la que vino en nuestra ayuda.

_—_Banquete lo daremos si quieres cuando regresemos. Las flores y el vestido, igual podemos conseguir algo. ¿Qué te parece?

Mi hermana pareció pensarlo, largo y tendido.

_—_Pero no será la boda de tus sueños…

_—_Oh, Alice, lo es –me cogió una mano y me miró profundamente- lo único que necesita mi boda para ser perfecta es que Edward esté conmigo.

Sonreí de lado, antes de inclinarme y besarla dulcemente.

_—_Aww…¡Está bien! ¡Yo os acompaño! –Alice estaba eufórica.

El paso de mi hermana estaba superado. Ahora faltaba que accediera también Jasper.

_—_¿Jazz? –Bella se levantó y se acercó a él.

Su hermano levantó la mirada y suspiró, antes de levantarse también y abrazarla.

_—_Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque lo que vayas a hacer sea una locura.

Bella rió y le devolvió el abrazo.

_—_¡Bien! Pues así, tan solo nos falta algo viejo y azul –dijo Alice, cogiendo a Bella de la mano, y llevándosela a su habitación- ¡vosotros, chicos, id haciendo las maletas! ¡Una boda nos espera!

Jasper y yo cruzamos una mirada antes de estallar en una carcajada.

_—_¿Seguro que no estás en contra de esto? –le pregunté.

Prefiero que esté contigo que con Jacob. Tú la haces feliz, y eso es lo que cuenta –me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, antes de que su rostro se volviese increíblemente serio- pero si le haces daño, ya puedes ir corriendo.

_—_Lo mismo digo.

Media hora después, Alice me devolvió a mi prometida, y así, nos pusimos rumbo a Las Vegas. Bella no me quiso decir en ningún momento que era aquello viejo y azul que Alice le había prestado. Pero eso era algo que iba a descubrir antes de hacerla mi esposa.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Os debo una disculpa. Y diréis, ¿por? Y yo os respondo...**

**¡Porqué Elenya actualizó el viernes y no me había dado cuenta! O.O esperemos que actualize pronto :) **

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, veo que hay gente nueva :D también por los favoritos y alertas ^^ ****Espero que os haya gustado el capi, yo me he divertido mucho con él jajaja**

**Por cierto, según dice Elenya/Cruella...quedan tan solo 2 capis, contando el epilogo. Es para que os vayáis haciendo la idea, a mí aún me cuesta hacérmela. Es una de mis historias favoritas de Elenya, y no quiero que termine pero quiero saber el final...¿no os pasa lo mismo? Jaja**

**En fin, ¡Me voy a estudiar la bonita (cofcof) asignatura de Geografia! Deseadme suerte para ese examen, que tiene pinta de ser de esos con los que sales con ganas de suicidate xD**

**¡Un beso!**

_Ali. _


	13. Preparación

**Personajes de Meyer, historia de Elenya_CS. Yo copio y pego :D**

**

* * *

**

**Amnésica**

**Capitulo 12: Preparación**

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward**

El viaje fue algo estresante, a la vez que emocionante. Yo aún estaba en una nebulosa, llena de felicidad, pero nebulosa al fin y al cabo. Mi hermana no paraba de parlotear en el asiento trasero, pensando en si tenía suficiente dinero en su tarjeta de crédito para comprarle algo decente a Bella para que pudiera ponerse como vestido de novia. Cuando ella le dijo que no quería que le comprara nada, Alice puso cara de horror y le dijo que no pensaba ser la testigo si iba vestida de forma corriente, ya que eso, según palabras textuales de mi hermana: "era de lo más antiestético".

_—_Le diré a Rose –sonrió Bella, sabiendo que tenía dominada a Alice.

Antes de marchar, habíamos pasado a por nuestros otros dos amigos, para que nos acompañaran, ya que no queríamos que se perdiesen aquella aventura. En un principio, Rosalie y Emmett se habían mostrado algo desconcertados, pero rápidamente, tras unos "¡Las Vegas, Las Vegas!" por parte de Emmett, que parecía un niño de cinco años, y unos "¡Ay Díos mío! ¡¿Pero qué me pongo?" de Rosalie, conseguimos que se montaran en el Jeep y nos siguieran.

_—_Rose estará de mi parte –argumentó Alice, altanera, cruzándose de brazos.

Jasper y yo observábamos la discusión, intentando sofocar la risa.

_—_¡No es justo! –resopló Bella- ¡es mi boda! ¿Por qué no puedo ir vestida como me dé a mi la gana?

_—_Pues porque dentro de unos años te verías vestida como una mendiga en tu boda…¡no me mires así Belly, en las bodas la gente va vestida de forma elegante, ir como vas es totalmente incorrecto!

_—_Alice, ¡voy a casarme en Las Vegas! Esto ya de por sí me parece incorrecto…

La miré, con el ceño fruncido. Ella cuando rápidamente hubo pronunciado esas palabras me miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_—_Eh, no, quiero decir…

_—_Bella –suspiré- si en verdad no quieres no tenemos porqué…

_—_¡Sí que quiero! –sonrió ampliamente- no me he expresado bien…-se giró para encarar de nuevo a mi maléfica hermana- lo que quería decir, es que siempre había soñado con casarme de forma tradicional, en una iglesia, con un montón de invitados, mi padres llorando…

_—_¡Pues haremos que esta sea mucho, muchísimo, mejor! –exclamó Alice, convencida.

Bella rió, mientras Alice hacía que chocaran los cinco. Forcé una sonrisa, pero no presté más atención a la conversación. Ahora que sabía ese dato sobre como era la boda con la que soñaba Bella, no me parecía tan buena la idea de casarnos en Las Vegas. Quería que ella fuese feliz, y una boda a lo tradicional la haría mucho más feliz sin duda que casándonos deprisa y corriendo en Las Vegas. Ahora, la idea de casarnos tan inmediatamente no me parecía tan atractiva, no porque no quería casarme con Bella, sino porque quería que todo fuese perfecto, a su manera. Y esa sin duda, no era como ella deseaba.

.

.

Llegamos a Las Vegas aquella misma noche. Como teníamos dinero de sobra, elegimos un hotel que parecía estar bien para poder hospedarnos. Cogimos tres habitaciones, las cuales estaban en la misma planta pero algo separadas. Cada pareja fue a si habitación directamente, para descansar un buen rato. Alice mandó a Bella estar lista a las nueve de la mañana, ya que tenían que ir a comprar los vestidos para el día siguiente.

Solo llegó a la habitación, Bella se echó sobre la mullida cama de matrimonio que allí había, sin reparar en el resto de la habitación. Yo, en cambio, sí lo hice, y quedé satisfecho. Se parecía bastante a aquella habitación de hotel de hacía unos días. No me podía creer que en tan poco tiempo hubiesen cambiado tantas cosas.

Me acerqué a la cama y vi a la que era mi prometida acurrucada en el centro, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con sus preciosos ojos cerrados. Con una media sonrisa, me subí también a la cama y la abracé por detrás.

_—_Me extraña que Alice nos haya dejado solos –susurró, cuando pasé mis brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

_—_Por que sabe que no la hubiera dejado –escuché como reía, cosa que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

Se giró, sin deshacerse de mi agarre y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, suspirando.

_—_Te he echado mucho de menos estos días –susurró.

_—_No sabes cuanto –dije, besando su frente. Ella levantó la cabeza, para darme un breve beso, para luego formar una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios.

Mirando en ese momento sus ojos, supe que tenía que preguntar aquello que llevaba rondando por mi cabeza desde esa tarde. Bella pareció leerlo en mis ojos, ya que frunció levemente el ceño, antes de preguntar:

_—_¿Pasa algo?

Suspiré, pensando en como decirlo. No quería que interpretase que no quería casarme con ella, de forma que tenía que elegir bien las palabras.

_—_¿Eres feliz? –pregunté, al fin.

_—_¿En este momento? –asentí, y ella sonrió ampliamente- más de lo que he sido nunca.

_—_¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿estás segura?

Vi el desconcierto en sus ojos, cuando me preguntó a qué me refería.

_—_Antes has hablado con Alice sobre la boda perfecta, como querías que fuera y siento que no puedo dártela si nos casamos mañana, de forma tan repentina…si quieres podemos esperar…

Me silenció, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y uniendo nuestros labios en un intenso beso. Sentir sus labios contra los míos, después de tantos días, era como haber encontrado agua en medio del desierto. Nunca me cansaba de aquellos besos.

Cuando nos separamos al quedarnos sin respiración, apoyamos nuestras frentes, con una sonrisa boba en los labios de cada uno. ¡Era increíble lo que podía llegar a sonreír en un día, teniéndola a ella a mi lado!

_—_Edward, mi boda perfecta será siempre y cuando tú estés allí, dispuesto a convertirte en mi marido –dijo, antes de depositar de nuevo un suave beso en mis labios.

La abracé con fuerza, sin siquiera creer la suerte que había tenido al encontrarla, y de que al día siguiente, fuera por completo mía. Daba enormemente las gracias al cielo por habérmela traído de vuelta, por el hecho de que aquella maravillosa criatura me hubiese elegido a mí, en lugar de aquel chucho.

_—_Bueno –dije con aquella sonrisa torcida que sabía que tanto le gustaba- ¿Cuándo me vas a decir que es lo azul?

_—_Lo verás mañana –respondió alegremente.

Vaya, la sonrisa no había funcionado. Yo era terco, pero ella lo era mucho más, y sabía que hasta el día siguiente no sabría de qué se trataba aquello azul y viejo.

Aquella noche dormimos bien, aunque tardamos bastante en dormir. No por los nervios, que pese a que estábamos a unas horas de casarnos, ninguno de los teníamos. Era porque estuvimos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin pasar de las caricias, besos y bromas varias.

No me desperté cuando Alice vino a llevarse a Bella. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, ella ya no estaba a mi lado, sino una nota, donde me decía que el pequeño duendecillo se la había llevado en busca del vestido perfecto. Reí ante aquello y luego miré el reloj. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era mediodía ya.

Después de adecentarme, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me indicaron que Emmett quería algo. Y no me equivocaba.

_—_¡Ed! Eres un dormilón –rió- ¿A qué hora es la hora?

Y entonces se me ocurrió en el hecho de que teníamos que buscar una capilla.

.

.

Las chicas regresaron hacia las tres de la tarde. Alice me echó a patadas de la habitación que compartía con Bella, alegando que no podía ver el vestido de novia antes de la ceremonia. Eso hizo que mi prometida me mirara, con los ojos abiertos por el espanto.

_—_¡Edward! ¡No tenemos sitio donde casarnos!

_—_¡¿Cómo qué no? –gritó Alice esta vez.

Rosalie se limitó a reír, divertida por la escena.

_—_Sí que lo hay –reí yo, guiñándole un ojo a Bella- Emmett vendrá conmigo primero y Jasper os guiará hasta allí cuando estéis listas.

_—_¡Oh, así que era eso lo que habéis estado haciendo esta mañana! –exclamó Rosalie- Emmett no me lo quería decir, decía que era secreto de sumario.

Riendo, me acerqué a Bella, que también lo hacía. Le di un breve beso en los labios y le susurré al oído:

_—_Te espero en el altar.

Ella enrojeció, pero sonrió ampliamente y contestó:

_—_Allí estaré.

No pude responder, porque mi querida hermana dijo que ya era suficiente y que me fuera de inmediato o me arrancaría la cabeza. De nuevo entre risas, salí de la habitación, dirigiéndome hacia la de Alice y Jasper, para poder cambiarme.

.

**POV Bella**

Estaba agotada de estar toda la mañana de compras con Alice y Rose, y solo quería dormir, sin embargo, puse mi mejor sonrisa e hice todo lo que ellas me ordenaban. Al fin y al cabo, era mi boda y quería lucir perfecta para Edward.

_—_¡Oh Bella, estás preciosa! –exclamaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono, después de haberme peinado, maquillado y haberme puesto el vestido de novia.

El vestido no era nada del otro mundo. Era blanco, liso y de palabra de honor, con algunos detalles en los costados. Era sencillo, pero era perfecto para mí.

_—_Gracias, chicas –dije, intentando no llorar.

Ellas estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo. Reímos como tontas y nos abrazamos, para separarnos enseguida porque Alice no quería arrugar los vestidos.

_—_¿Estamos listas? –preguntó Rosalie, mirándonos a Alice y a mí.

Ellas dos llevaban el mismo vestido color violáceo, comprado también aquella mañana. La primera vez que los había visto, pensé en los típicos trajes de damas de honor que salían en las películas.

_—_¡Por mí sí! –gritó la duendecillo, echa un mar de nervios. ¡Ni que fuera su boda!_—_¿y tú, Bella?

_—_¡Sí…!

Me interrumpió el sonido de mi móvil. Disculpándome, corrí hacía mi bolso. Se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver quién llamaba.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Hay alguien por estos lares? xD Siento horrores la tardanza, pero la autora ha estado desaparecida mucho tiempo. También es verdad que se le había ido la inspiración (cosa que también me ha pasado a mí, aunque se ve que la época de los éxamenes soluciona ese problema xD). Este capítulo era de nueve páginas de word (ahora es de 5), pero es que Elenya ha querido dividirlo, porque según palabras textuales de ella " este es un típico final de capítulo suyo"...**

**Más tarde subiré de **I'm still here **(para las que no lo sepáis una hsitoria que Elenya tenía hace tiempo escrita y que ha querido que suba aquí xD) y de la mía de **Desde esa primera vez **:)**

**No tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo, puede que unos días, ¡Prometido!**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali._


	14. Lo mejor que me ha pasado

**Esta historia pertenece a Elenya_CS y sus personajes a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo os hago llegar la historia :)**

* * *

**Amnésica **

**Capítulo 13. Lo mejor que me ha pasado**

* * *

**POV Bella**

**.**

Sonreí de forma imperceptible, al coger el teléfono. Rosalie y Alice me miraban desconcertadas y un poco asustadas, al ver mi expresión.

_—_ ¿Si?

___—_ ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás?¿Por qué no habéis vuelto aún? –inquirió Jacob.

_—_ Volveremos pronto, no te preocupes.

___—_ ¿Pero ha pasado algo?

Suspiré, y ahora con una sonrisa completa en mi rostro respondí:

_—_ Voy a casarme, Jake.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Creía que iba a colgar, pero escuchaba su respiración irregular a través del audífono. Sabía que pasaría ahora, pero yo no iba a discutir.

_—_ ¿Cómo? –preguntó, con un tono extrañamente calmado.

_—_ Voy a casarme con Edward ahora, y no vais a impedírmelo. Ni tú, ni mi madre, ni nadie.

Rosalie y Alice me sonrieron y la última levantó los pulgares en mi dirección, cosa que casi me hace reír. Aunque reía por no llorar, en aquel momento.

_—_ ¡No puedes!

_—_ Sí puedo. Adiós, Jake.

_—_ ¡No, Bella, espera…!

Colgué y suspiré, mirando fijamente la pantalla del móvil. Había que ver las cosas que había pasado con Jacob, desde que nos conocimos con doce años, la amistad que nos unió más tarde y que terminó en nuestro noviazgo, del que yo tan segura estaba. Me dolía que todo hubiera terminado así, pero a su lado sabía que no iba a ser feliz. No después de haber conocido verdaderamente el amor, y sabiendo que tan solo al lado de Edward iba a ser feliz.

Miré a mis amigas, que me miraban preocupadas.

_—_ ¿Estás bien, Bella? –preguntó Rosalie, mientras Alice se acercaba a tocarme algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

_—_ Lo estoy –dije, sinceramente y con mi mejor sonrisa.

_—_ En ese caso, vamos. Mi hermanito te está esperando, y es bastante impaciente –Alice me guiñó un ojo y yo no pude evitar abrazarla. Rose también se unió a nuestro abrazo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, el móvil volvió a sonar. Sin embargo, no me giré para cogerlo.

Cogimos un taxi y Alice le indicó al taxista cual era nuestro destino. Rosalie me seguía mirando algo preocupada, pero le aseguré que me encontraba bien. Y no era mentira.

Iba a casarme con el que estaba segura era el amor de mi vida, y en aquel momento, me importaba bien poco todo lo demás. Ya me encargaría de enfrentarme con mi familia y Jacob después. De momento, solo pensaba disfrutar del momento.

Llegamos a la capilla. No era demasiado grande, pero era encantadora. Después de anunciar quien era a la recepcionista (una ancianita muy afable), nos acompañó a la sala donde iba a casarme, con una sonrisa afable pintada en el rostro.

_—_ Es maravilloso ver a jóvenes parejas que se casen así, tan de repente, y no por que van ebrias –nos dijo. Alice y Rosalie rieron, pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, así que solo dibujé una media sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al entrar en la sala, me quedé maravillada. ¡Era una capilla perfecta! Y encima, no habría una multitud de personas viéndome. Todo era perfecto.

Edward me esperaba en el altar, al lado de un hombre que iba vestido de cura. Al lado de mi prometido, estaban mi hermano y Emmett. La recepcionista se situó a un lado de la capilla, donde había un pequeño órgano, y empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial.

Alice y Rosalie se situaron delante de mí, y así caminamos hacia el altar. Mi mirada y la de Edward no se separaban en ningún momento, al igual que no podíamos quitarnos la sonrisa de nuestros rostros. Aún no me podía creer que después de todo lo que hubiésemos pasado ahora estuviésemos aquí, casándonos.

Cuando llegamos por fin, Edward me cogió la mano y me la besó, aún sin borrar su resplandeciente sonrisa. A la hora de decir los votos, Rosalie empezó a llorar en silencio, mientras que Alice hacía un esfuerzo para no imitar a su amiga. Emmett nos miraba y levantaba los pulgares, mientras que Jasper me sonreía dándome ánimos.

Cuando los dos dijimos el "Sí, quiero" nunca me sentí tan completa. Y es que ahora, ya nadie nos podría separar.

.

.

Volvimos al hotel, donde nuestros amigos nos habían preparado una especie de banquete. Mientras estábamos comiendo, Edward se inclinó hacia mí para preguntarme:

_—_ ¿Cómo es que habíais llegado tan tarde? ¿No ibais a salir detrás de nosotros?

Quería decirle la verdad, pero no allí, ahora que estábamos de celebración. Sabía que si le decía que Jacob había llamado, se preocuparía, y mucho. Así que puse mi mejor sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo, le respondí:

_—_ La novia siempre tiene que llegar tarde.

Él rió, y luego me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

_—_ Aparte de eso, ¿ha pasado algo?

Este chico me conocía más bien que yo misma. Le di un suave beso en los labios, y le dije que después le contaría, señalando con la cabeza a nuestros amigos.

_—_ Pero no debes preocuparte –añadí, al ver la expresión de su rostro.

_—_ ¿Seguro?

_—_ ¡Claro! Sino no estaría aquí.

Pareció entender algo con esas palabras, ya que su ceño se acentuó y suspiró. Iba a decir algo, pero Emmett le interrumpió:

_—_ ¿Y esa cara tan larga? Ya sabemos que casarte es firmar tu sentencia de muerte, pero hombre, ¡finge alegría!

No nos reímos en realidad de las palabras de nuestro gran amigo, sino más bien del fuerte capón que le dio Rosalie.

_—_ ¡No te enfades, rubita! Solo quería que sonriera.

_—_ Ya –ella esquivó un beso suyo, desviando el rostro. Emmett empezó a hacerle pucheros y carantoñas, pero parecía que nada funcionaba. Así que suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita. Rosalie la miró de reojo y luego se giró por completo, con los ojos bien abiertos, ay que cuando Emmett la abrió, allí se encontraba un valioso anillo de plata.

_—_ No quería hacerlo delante de todos, pero ya que te has puesto así…no creo que el matrimonio sea tan horrible como lo pintan, si estoy contigo –dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

Rosalie empezó a llorar, mientras se echaba a los brazos de su ahora prometido, repitiendo la palabra "sí" multitud de veces.

Todos aplaudimos ante la escena, y luego Edward se giró hacia Jasper y Alice.

_—_ ¿Tienes algo preparado?

_—_ Se me olvidó en casa –rió el primero, a lo que la segunda le dio un codazo.

_—_ Hermanito, hace apenas nada que estamos juntos. Déjanos algo de tiempo, ¿no?

Los cuatro reímos ante eso, y luego miramos a Emmett y a Rosalie, que parecían apegados con pegamento.

_—_ Chicos, para hacer eso, iros a la habitación –añadió Alice.

Fue una celebración muy divertida, y estaba segura de que no me hubiera imaginado nunca una boda tan perfecta. Aunque bueno, estaba segura de que mi madre nos haría repetir la ceremonia y el banquete, solo para poder ser un poco la protagonista delante de todas sus amigas.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, le conté a Edward lo de Jacob, mientras miraba mi móvil. Había catorce llamadas perdidas.

_—_ Es insistente el chico, ¿eh?

Reí, mientras pasaba los brazos por la cintura de mi esposo.

_—_ No le servirá de nada ser insistente. Será mejor que se olvide de mí.

_—_ O sino, ya me encargaré yo de que lo haga. Tú ahora eres mía.

_—_ Como tú eres mío, ¿no?

Rió y se inclinó para darme un beso. Aún no me acostumbraba al cosquilleo que sentía en el estomago y el corazón yendo tan deprisa, cada vez que el me tocaba o me daba un beso.

_—_ Te amo –susurró en mi oído. Sonreí y me abracé a un más fuerte a él.

Nunca en la vida había estado tan feliz, y no podía creer la suerte que había tenido al encontrar a alguien como Edward. Sin duda, tenía que buscar al ladrón que me robó la mochila, solo para agradecerle. Perder la memoria, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Elenya me mandó ayer el capítulo. No se si será el último, pero a mi parecer es precioso, ¿no creeis? Me encanta la escena de Emmett y Rose! :D**

**Solo decir, que si tiene o no Epilogo, esta historia a mi personalmente, me ha encantado, y también compartirla con todas vosotras. ¡Muchisimas gracias a las qu eno la habeis abandonado y habeis seguido dando ánimos!**

**Un beso y ¡nos leemos en mis otros fics! ;)**

_Ali._


End file.
